A Love Like Tinted Glass
by TobiasRosetta
Summary: Hermione is head girl, and Draco's gotten head boy. But with Voldemort around, and Draco acting strange, will Hermione survive living with him, let alone become friends? DM/LM/HG. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, SERIOUSLY! Incest, Yaoi, BDSM, and more.
1. Knock, Knock, Knockturn

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Just the plot line. I'm not making any money here. It's all J.K. Rowlings.

((A.N: Okay so this story used to be called, 'Love, Hate, all in one date?'. But, It's been a long time since I worked on that story, and I wasn't happy with how it was going, so, I've decided to rewrite it completely, and revamp it. It was very naive, and didn't have enough drama. It wasn't true to the characters either. Of course, in this type of setting, they will always be a bit, OOC. But I'm going to do my best to make it as true to the characters as possible. This disregards the last book. Voldemort is still there, and still strong, and very much a threat. Enjoy!))

Chapter 1: Knock, Knock, Knockturn.

"Oooh drat.... Bloody hell.... How did I end up in Knockturn Alley of all places?" Hermione Granger muttered quietly to herself. She had been wandering through Diagon Alley, and must have gotten lost in her thoughts. Turning around almost immediately, she started to head back towards safety, only to find herself face first in a very broad, very firm chest. She unconsciously inhaled softly. It was a manly cologne, subtle, but spicy. Not one she could name off the top of her head. If she thought about it though...

"Granger... Would you move?" Came that sickening drawl that made Hermione cringe and bristle in irritation, as if on command. Stepping back one pace, she tilted her head back, and looked up. There they were. Those hard steel gray eyes, with the slightest hints of blue, and ice. They were only partly obscured by long strands of platinum hair, but those few strands did not lessen the effect of those eyes staring down to her. Shivering a bit, she frowned, her eyebrows knitting together as she stared up at him.

"At a loss for words, Mudblood?" That smirk made her blood boil.

"Hardly, Malfoy! Just organizing the ways I'd like to hex you." She snapped back. That hair, now almost shoulder length, pushed back from his face, but no longer slicked back with gel like it had been in the first few years of school, was simply brushed back, leaving a few parts of his long bangs to fall into his eyes. He had his fathers eyebrows, with that condescending arch... Hermione could have growled in anger at how devastatingly beautiful he was. It wasn't fair, that someone as awful and repulsive as Draco Malfoy could have been granted such looks. And here he was, a full head and then some taller than herself, his body shaped from Quidditch, age, and Merlin knows what else... Working as one of the Dark Lords dogs couldn't help but promote a nice physique, she was sure. But then, it was also probably genetic, thinking about Malfoy Senior...

"I'd love to see you try, Mudblood. You're in my world right now. Hex me, and 4 or 5 other's would be on you before you could draw your breath." Hermione couldn't help but think on it for a second. _Damn... He's right_. She was surrounded by sketchy characters, witches and wizards that had questionable loyalties.

"Dammit Malfoy, move. Let me by. I need to get back to Diagon Alley." Hermione growled through gritted teeth, trying to push past him. Suddenly, his arm moved to block her, pushing her back against the cold, almost slimy feeling brick wall behind her. Before she could dart to the other side, his other arm had come to pin her in, trapping her.

"I don't think so, Granger. We've got some talking to do, now that I've got you alone." He said. That grin on his face made Hermione shiver again. "Firstly, I must say, summer has been surprisingly good to you. You're almost bearable to look at." He chuckled deeply. His position, having her pinned to the wall with his long arms, forced him to lean in close to her. She could almost feel the vibrations rolling through his chest from his laughter, because of how close he was. He was right though. Summer had been good to Hermione. Her curls, had finally tamed themselves, with time, and self education on how to take care of them. Finally, the chestnut spirals fell in some semblance of an order. Though, because of how thick her hair was, and how much of it she had, she was doomed to have 'big' hair forever. But at least it was no longer frizzy. The natural honeyed highlights from the sun had added their own little glow to it as well. Her skin was nicely tanned, and healthy looking, free of acne. Her eyes had taken on a much more mature glint, and her body had filled out in one last spurt of growth and development. She was still short as always, that much was inevitable, but she'd grown into her figure. No longer was she 'chubby' or baby faced. Her bone structure was well defined, and with her torso elongated, her waist was well defined, flaring to her full breasts, and wide hips. A perfect hourglass figure.

She fit her clothes better as well. The faded blue jeans and dark blue hoody that she wore held her body nicely. She blanched though, sending him a glare. "Is that all you have to say, Ferret?" She asked, pushing against his arm to get free. Very suddenly, his hand gripped her shoulder, pressing her back against the wall, almost painfully. His amused expression gone.

"Hardly, Mudblood." He said in a low voice, ignoring her wince of pain. "This year, we're to be head boy, and head girl. I'm sure you're aware of this. However, before we get to Hogwarts, I must deliver to you a few warnings. Yes, we will be sharing a dorm. Separate rooms of course, but bathroom, common room, everything else will be shared." His voice softened as he spoke, as did his grip on her shoulder. His hand slid from the delicate curve of her joint, up to rest against her neck. His fingers were warm, surprisingly. She half expected them to be cold. Nevertheless, the gentle stroking of his thumb over her skin made her tremble. He grinned, feeling it. But the smile did not translate to his eyes. She suddenly felt that he was a very dangerous person. He was no longer a boy playing around anymore. He was a Death Eater, and knowing that, she knew the things he must have participated in over the summer were unimaginably heinous.

"I must urge you to never enter my rooms without my explicit permission. Even if you... Hear strange things. Do not do it. I know you, and how fucking nosy you can be. This will not be tolerated. We will not be friends. We will be working together though, and for this reason, I will remain civil to you, even in public, as long as you obey this one simple rule." He said. His eyes never left hers. She could see that he was very very far from joking. She was finally at a loss of words. So she simply nodded.

"That's not enough Granger. Would you take the Wizards Oath?" He asked. She felt a chill run through her. This was bad. Invoking the Wizards Oath, for something as menial as entering ones bedroom?

"I hardly think that's neces-" Her voice was cut off sharply, Malfoys hand suddenly gripping her throat tightly, cutting off her air and voice sequentially. Her eyes went wide, and she gripped at his hand, trying to get him to let up.

"I did not ask you what you thought, Granger. This is a matter of _safety_ for both me AND you. Now, do you take the Wizards Oath to never enter my room at Hogwarts, without my explicit permission?" He asked. He studied her eyes, watching as they began to grow dim, glistening. She was starting to pass out. Realizing this, he lightened his pressure, and she took a deep gasp of breath, followed by another, and then another. His hand remained firm around her skin, but he did not squeeze again. Finally, she looked up at him, coherent once more.

"I do." She whispered. That was enough though. For a moment, the air went stagnant, a brief surge of an electric pinprick feeling took both the young wizards over, from their feet to their heads. The Oath was in place.

"I do hope you remember the punishment for breaking the Oath. If you would even have the physical and magical strength to break it, the pain is comparable to that of the Cruciatus curse. So for your own good, I would just be an obedient little puppet as always, and do as your told." Finally, he withdrew, standing up straight, his arms at his sides once more. "You may go now." He said looking away from her with an air of dismissal. Now, she was angry. Standing up straight, she clenched her fists at her sides.

"You bastard..." She growled, reaching into her pocket, gripping her wand firmly. Mumbling a small hex, Draco suddenly frowned, and opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. A muting spell. He could make no sound. Looking furious, he reached out for her, but she managed to dance away, grinning as she headed up the stairs out of Knockturn Alley backwards. "Bye bye Drakey-Poo! I can't wait to see you on the train! Enjoy the rest of your vacation!" She said, giggling in an almost perfect copy of Pansy 'Pug Face' Parkinson, the slut. Wiggling her fingers to Draco, she turned, and ran the rest of the way out to Diagon Alley. Her smile gone though, and her hand reaching up to brush over the angry red marks left from Draco's hand.


	2. An End or a Beginning?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I make no money from this story.

Chapter 2: An End or a Beginning?

Hermione's parents had gotten divorced back in her fifth year at Hogwarts. Her mother had tried to make it seem like it was a pleasant experience for everyone, and like it was a mutual agreement, but Hermione wasn't stupid. It wasn't a month after the divorce was finalized that her father had a girlfriend, who had two children as well. Hermione was sure that he hadn't waited to get the divorce to start looking elsewhere. It was her mother that had surprised her the most. Hermione had come home the summer after her fifth year to see her new step-father-to-be sitting in her fathers old recliner. A man she had never met before. She took it in stride though, and at the end of that summer, her mother was remarried to Dermott Kenton.

Her mother had, unfortunately, left the conversation of Hermione being a witch, to the young witch herself. That had been a fun night, resulting in Hermione locking herself into her room, while Dermott roared at her mother for half the night about keeping it from him. He had seemed like a nice guy for the most part, and he treated her mother well, when Hermione wasn't around. But finally, it was her last year of school, and it was time to head to the train station. Normally, her mother would take her, but Jane was visiting her mother, so Dermott drove Hermione to the station. It was a long drive, and awkward, filled with silence, and forced small talk. Dermott had never accepted the fact that Hermione was a witch. He considered himself to be a religious man, and often he referred to her as a demon. He only allowed her to stay during summers and holidays because her mother threatened to leave him otherwise.

Pulling into the parking lot at the station, Dermott left the car wordlessly, and fetched a trolley, while she unloaded her trunk from the car. She nearly yelped when he ripped the trunk from her hands, and slammed it on the trolley, and then put Crookshanks carrying case on top of it. She wanted to say something, but in all honesty, she was terrified of him. Turning to look her in the eye, through his horn rimmed glasses, the glint in his eyes reminded her of Draco, that day in Knockturn Alley. Swallowing hard, she backed up, only to meet the car, trapped again. She almost cringed when Dermott stepped closer.

"You a legal adult in your.... world, right? After you finish this year of school, you're done?" He asked gruffly, in a low voice. His face and eyes were intense still. She just barely managed to nod. Everything he said was true. He sighed, looking relieved suddenly. "Good. After you graduate, don't come back. Your mom and I are moving, and I don't want you near her or me anymore. I've put some money in your trunk, that should be enough to get you started. Good luck, and get lost." And with that, he climbed into the drivers seat, and started the car, making her jump from her daze, and step away from the car. Wide eyed, Hermione watched him pull out quickly, leaving the station. It would be the last time she ever see him again. He'd just kicked her out. No more Mom... Surely Jane had no idea what Dermott was planning... But... He said they were moving... Her mom had never mentioned it. Fighting the tears that wanted to fall out, she swallowed a few times, and looked around, finding the trolley right beside her. Gripping it tightly to keep her hands from shaking, she walked slowly into the station.

By the time she reached Platform 9 3/4's, she had successfully pushed her emotions away, and locked a smile onto her face. It wasn't hard to do, she had years of practice in tricking people into thinking she was okay. It was especially important, this year, as head girl, in a time of war, that she showed no weakness at all. Once the train attendants had her things, she escaped, to the largest group on the platform. With out a doubt, it was the Weasley's.

"Oh and Harry! Please do be careful this year!" Came Molly's shrill, worried voice. She was doting over Harry, Ron, and Ginny. The only kids in her brood left to go to Hogwarts. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at her. It made her feel at home finally. She tried to sit back and watch for a bit, but Ginny had other idea's.

"Hermione! There you are!" Ginny called out, rushing over with a relieved look on her face, pulling the brunette girl over. "Thank God, the boys were driving me mad!" She muttered to her friend, laughing a bit. It wasn't long before Hermione was attacked by hugs from Harry and Ron, which she gladly returned.

"You guys have no idea how good it is to see you!" She exclaimed, holding onto them tightly. Harry raised his eyebrows at her as they pulled back, noticing something was wrong. But Ron interrupted, starting to talk about everything that had taken place. Mrs. Weasley started to usher them onto the train.

"Now, all of you are coming straight back to the Burrow for Christmas, and at the end of the year for a graduation party! Have a good term!" Hermione laughed, waving to Molly through the window. Her second mother. She was sad that she didn't get to see her at all that summer. Soon enough she was being dragged off to a compartment, bombarded with questions.

_Where were you this summer?_

_Why didn't you write?_

_Is everything okay?_

_Do you wanna get something to eat?_(That last one was from Ron, always thinking of food.

Harry and Ginny were genuinely concerned, but she hesitated.

"I actually can't stick around guys. I'm Head Girl this year. I have to go to the heads compartment, and do some rounds. I'll catch up with you at the feast." She gave them a bright smile, and fled the room, running to the Heads Compartment like she had said she would. She was already in her uniform, so she didn't need to worry about that. Her main focus was the damn door. "Bloody... Door... Open... Goddammit...." She cursed, yanking on the door furiously. Her face began to heat up, her heart jumping into her throat, making her choke as she felt the tears she'd been holding back. The door was the last straw. The last thing that just wouldn't work for her anymore.

"Granger... Such vulgar language. Not befitting of the Head Girl. You should really look into cleaning it up." Came that smooth voice. The last voice Hermione wanted to hear.

"Leave me the fuck alone, Malfoy." She said through her strained, tense voice, ashamed of the tremble to it.

"Merlin, Granger, I'm almost worried about you. Can't even remember how to open a door..." He said softly, in a strange tone. She couldn't bring herself to look at him though. Suddenly, he reached around her, and flipped the lock on the door to the compartment and slid it open with ease. Hermione let out a silent sob, lurching forward into the room, collapsing onto a seat, and curled up.

Watching her for a moment, emotionless, Draco looked her over head to toe, his steel grey eyes considering. Finally, he slid the door closed, locked it for her privacy, and cast a silencing spell on the room, before walking away. It was as kind as he could be for her. And even then, he wasn't sure why he didn't just go in and taunt her more. Part of him wanted to, to make her angry, to make her yell at him, and make her forget what was hurting her so much. Instead, he walked away, and did his rounds.


	3. Home Sweet Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter. I own nothing, and make no money from this writing. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 3: Home Sweet Hogwarts.

It had taken nearly the entire train ride for Hermione Granger to collect herself enough to cast a spell, wiping away the signs of her dried tears. Hauling herself to her feet from the bench in the Heads compartment, the brunette released a shaky sigh, smoothing out her robes, as though it would help hide her emotions in some way. She knew it wouldn't, but she felt fairly confident that the smile she'd forced onto her lips would do the job just fine other wise. And for the most part, it did. She had gotten herself together with just enough time to make her rounds through the train, checking in with each prefect to hear how the students were behaving. Surprisingly enough, Parvati Patil finally told her that Draco had taken care of all of their duties. Taken aback, Hermione stared at the girl, honey eyes wide. "He... What?" She asked, her surprise unhidden.

"Yeah, Hermione. He's already gone and done all of the rounds on his own. He even scared the first years into behaving after a fight broke out!" Padma exclaimed as she came up to join her twin sister. Frowning, Hermione looked between the two girls as though she couldn't understand a word they were saying.

"Does it surprise you, Granger, that I would actually take my position seriously?"

Forcing back a groan that strained against her tight throat, Hermione let her eyes close, as she tried her hardest not to spin around to face Draco. He seemed to have a habit of popping up behind her at the absolute WORST moment possible. "A little bit, actually, Malfoy. Forgive me if I have little faith left in your integrity and ethics, after these last 6 years." She said in as even of a tone as she could. Even before the soft chuckle came from behind her, the young witch could see the smirk that the tall blond was wearing. It was image that was burned and etched into her memory, coming up without even the need for command.

"You're forgiven, Granger. I can't fault you for that one." Her left hand suddenly twitched into a fist, her urge to turn around now driven by a more violent emotion. She managed to swallow it, and pushed her way past the two identical twin Prefects, heading into the next train car.....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(A/N: Okay, so how many Sorting Ceremony feasts have you had to read through in your strenuous search for the perfect Dramione? I know I've read WAY too many, and it gets tedious and boring. SO. I'm skipping it. THAT'S RIGHT! I SAID IT! I'm skipping it. Oh well. Hate me or not, it's happening.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione Granger was absolutely exhausted. Her cheeks hurt from keeping her forced smile in place, and she simply felt drained. "I can't believe I forgot that the Heads sit at the teachers table for the Sorting Ceremony..." She groaned to herself as she walked down to say goodnight to her friends. Ginny smiled, patting her best friend on the back.

"It's alright, Hermione. Really it is. I doubt anyone noticed, really." The youngest Weasley reassured her. The brunette simply shook her head, letting her shoulders slump for a minute as she wallowed in her own self pity. Finally, Harry and Ron sorted out with the other prefects who was guiding back the first years to the dorm, and returned to the two girls.

"Alright, Hermione? You look awful." Ron inquired, tactless as always. Rolling her eyes, the Head Girl straightened up.

"I'm fine, Ronald." She sighed, unable to keep her weariness out of her voice. Harry frowned, wrapping an arm around his best friend.

"D'you want us to walk with you to your new dorm, Mione? I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't mind us tagging along, if you don't want to be stuck alone with that git." He offered. Releasing an even louder groan, Hermione buried her face into Harry's shoulder.

"Oh Merlin! Harry, I forgot about Malfoy! I still have to deal with him.... God.... Okay, no, you guys go on to the Gryffindor house, I'll be fine. If he bugs me I'll just... Hex him or something." She said, pulling back and offering a halfhearted smile to her worried friends. Well, Harry and Ginny appeared worried. Ron was eating a roll that he'd saved from dinner. "Goodnight, guys! I'll see you at breakfast!" Waving, Hermione turned and headed to where Draco and Dumbledore were already waiting for her, near the teachers table.

"Took your time, did you Granger?" Draco sneered down at her, arms crossed over his chest. The young witch only just realized that his hair was pulled into a low, short ponytail, only a few tendrils falling into his eyes. Had it really gotten that long? How had she not noticed? Shaking herself out of her reverie, she opened her mouth to retort, but her words never escaped when Dumbledore began to speak.

"It's quite alright Draco. We weren't here that long, truly. Come along, then, I'm sure you're both as eager as I am to get settled into bed." The elderly wizard exclaimed, blue eyes twinkling in the dim candle light as he set off without warning. Hermione sent Malfoy a direct glare, only to receive that awful smirk. Huffing softly, the young witch turned and followed after the headmaster quickly...

* * *

"What the HELL is a snickerdoodle?" Draco demanded to know as he stalked into the Heads common room after Hermione, who could only laugh at his ignorance.

"Really, Malfoy? It's a bloody cooky! Muggles make them. They're really delicious. You know how Dumbledore is with sweets." She explained over her shoulder to him. The look on his face only made her laugh harder. He had a mixed expression of disgust and disbelief.

"I HIGHLY doubt that anything a muggle could make would be all that delicious, Granger. Either way, is it really necessary for that to be our password?!" He followed on her heels until she paused in the middle of their common room. It was built to look just like any other common room, decorated in a mix of both Slytherin and Gryffindor décor. The Heads dorm was located in the West Tower, opposite the Astronomy tower.

"Okay, look Malfoy. I can deal with your bigotry most of the time, but I'm really not in the mood tonight so would you kind bugger off?" She snapped at him, rounding to face him. At first he simply smirked down at her, arms crossed over his chest, until it dawned on him that she really looked like she was about to snap. His expression dropped into a stoic mask, and he nodded slightly. "Good! I'm going to take a long bath, and go to bed. You can have the shower in the morning." She snapped, before turning and heading up the stairs, her shoes clicking on the hard wood floors, ringing in Draco's ears.

"Merlin she's changed..." He muttered, following up after her, towards his own room after a few moments.

* * *

Hermione had been too wrapped up in the alluring idea of slipping down into the sunken bathtub, big enough for probably 3 or four of her, to remember to lock both of the bathroom doors. The one from her room, and the one from Draco's room. Instead, she got the water running, before stripping out of her uniform slowly. Inch after inch of her skin was exposed as she peeled away the layers. Her body was soft, well curved, but not obscenely. She had no hard edges on her body. Sliding into the water, Hermione soaked for a good long hour, drifting off in the dim bathroom.

Until, of course, one of the doors slammed open. The door from Draco's room. Jumping awake, Hermione's arms covered her chest instinctively, even though the bubbles from her bath were still very much intact. Probably enchanted bubble bath. Figures. Staring up at the blond, she felt fear clench at her throat. Draco looked almost feral as he stalked over to the sinks, turning the tap on cold, and splashing his face with water. His breath was ragged. Taking the opportunity to get up, Hermione wrapped herself in a plush towel quickly, taking a few steps closer. "D-Draco? Are you alright?" She asked softly, watching his contorted face in the mirror. He tensed up noticeably, before standing up slowly.

"Get out of here Granger.... Now." He commanded, through gritted teeth. His tone was dangerous, but it didn't register to Hermione. Walking closer, one hand gripped her towel in place, tightly, while the other stretched out to rest tenderly against his bare back. He'd changed into a pair of green silk pajama pants sometime during the night. His skin was scalding hot to the touch, but before Hermione could even jerk back in reaction, he had spun and shoved her roughly against the nearest wall, face first. His large, toned body fit behind her firmly, his hands gripping her shoulders to keep her in place, his groin pressing back against her ass.

"I warned you, Granger. I'm a dangerous man." He hissed into her ear. Her heart jumped into her throat. She could feel something very hard, and unyeilding pressing into her fleshy ass, long, and thick, and tangibly throbbing against her.

(A/N: DUN DUN DUN! R&R and maybe I'll post another chapter soon.)


	4. Sleep Tight

Chapter 4: Sleep Tight.

"Y-You made your point... Malfoy... Get off of me." Hermione growled, though her voice was filled with more fear than conviction. She tried to wrest herself from Draco's grip, but the taller blond teen let out a low growl, pushing her back against the wall, almost viciously.

"Don't.... Move Granger." He released his words from between clenched teeth. "Unless you actually... Want me to hurt you." Came the mild, but effective warning. She finally stopped trying to squirm away from him when his hips rolled powerfully against her, making her hastily drawn towel ride up further. It had only just been covering her as it is. One more roll.... She suddenly felt the slick fabric of his pajama bottoms pressed flush with her skin, and consequentially, the throbbing heat of his arousal. She was starting to panic, and she could feel it.

Opening her mouth to speak, Hermiones voice was carried away with a soft gasp of surprise, feeling Draco's mouth latch onto her neck, kissing her almost too roughly. Inexplicably, the smaller witch felt an electric tingle run through her straight to her core. Flushed now, Hermione tried to squirm again, only succeeding in extending her neck more for Draco. He took the offered expanse of skin, trailing his way up to her jawline with not too gentle nips of his teeth. Sucking firmly at the most tender spot of her neck, just behind the ridge of her jawline, under her earlobe, Draco let out a more playful sounding growl, one of his hands sliding from her shoulders, to her leg. Breathing raggedly, it was all Hermione could do to keep her wits, and stop herself from pushing back into his pulsing length. She could not condone this.

Burying his face into her damp curls, finally, Draco took a deep breath, before groaning, a strained sound of desire. "Merlin, you smell so sweet...." He mumbled. There was something more carnal about his voice, even now, though. Shifting his hand from the outside of her thigh to slide over her smooth skin, Draco dragged his well manicured fingernails across her flesh, raising light pink trails in there wake. "Are you a virgin, Granger? You smell like one." He whispered into her ear, before nipping along the edge of her lobe.

Whimpering in response, Hermione jumped when she felt his fingers brush against the smooth, bare flesh of her lower lips. She wasn't the only one surprised. "Hairless, Granger? Strange... I was anticipating thick, unruly, honey brown curls down here as well.... Surprise surprise..." He spoke to her, causing her face to flush even deeper. He sounded almost disappointed. Opening her mouth, she tried to make some kind of excuse, but for the first time, she was speechless to Draco. Her mind only blanked further when his warm, slightly calloused digits slid down further, his palm cupping her smooth mound. This was going too far.... Hermione felt either panic or lust raise up again in her throat. She couldn't tell which it was. Either way, her hips jerked, trying to find escape from his hand, only to jut back against his arousal again.

The blond teen let out a strangled groan, his hand gripping her sex tighter, using it to hold her ass firmly against the scalding heat of his thinly veiled cock. "You have always been.... So fucking intoxicating.... Granger." He spoke through gritted teeth, leaning his head farther over her shoulder, to catch her lips in an angry kiss, his tongue waisting no time in slipping past her lips to map out her mouth. Below, two of his fingers dipped between the folds of her sex, circling themselves over her already slick channel. Growling into the kiss, Hermione could feel the vibrations against her lips. She moaned back in response, her eyes clouded over with pleasure, half lidded as he slid his digits up to pass over her swollen clit a few times. Finally, breaking away for a sharp breath, Draco made to push his fingers inside of her, when she finally spoke.

"Are you really going to rape a mudblood?" Her voice didn't match her expression. Her face was flushed, her eyes holding a wanton glint. But her tone was cold, calculating, and desperate. She wasn't about to LET Draco Malfoy fuck her, there in their bathroom, on the first night of the school year. She had enough wrong with her life at the moment. Draco's entire body froze as the words sank in, seeming to appeal to some part of his conscience. Opening his eyes to look down at her, his gaze was intense, eyes pure frozen silver, like his fathers. Finally, a look of comprehension, and then disgust passed over his features, and he withdrew his hand from her sex, letting it fall to his side, fingers still glistening. Slowly, he disconnected his body from hers, taking a step back, and shaking his head in disbelief.

"Fucking...... Bloody Hell....." He cursed, turning and hightailing it out through the door to his room, slamming it closed and locking it behind him.

Reaching out, Hermione had to grip the counter that held the sinks to keep herself upright, looking up at herself in the mirror to her right. She was disgusted with what she saw as well. Her eyes were bright, her skin a slutty color of pink, flushed all down across her shoulders and collarbone. Frowning at herself, the witch finally got onto her own two feet without feeling like she'd fall over, and headed back to her own room, closing and locking the door behind her. Stripping off her towel, she forced herself to pull on a pair of light blue pajama's, before crawling into bed. Closing her eyes only brought forward images of Draco, and the fresh memory of his fingers exploring her, the feel of his heat on her rear end.... Groaning in frustration, the muggleborn witch flopped onto her back, staring at her ceiling in frustration.

"Damn you, Draco Malfoy." She growled, angrily sliding her hand beneath the waistband of her pajama bottoms, fingers waisting no time in finding her clit. Even as she began to rub herself, Hermione found her mind straying to imagining it was Draco's fingers and not her own....

**Draco's POV**

Leaning heavily against the door separating himself from Hermione, Draco Malfoy mentally cursed himself with every berating insult he could think of, making up a few of his own along the way. Clenching his hands into fists, he blinked out of his thoughts feeling the wetness on his left hand, raising the limb, Draco examined his fingers, still slick with her juices. His cock twinged painfully. He felt insatiable that night.... Pulling his fingers into his mouth, the pureblood boy sucked her flavor from his skin, groaning as his eyes slipped closed. His other hand finally pushed his pants down just enough to free his straining length. Wrapping his right hand around his turgid arousal, Draco began to pump his firm grip over his length in a steady, fast pace, racing towards yet another orgasm that night. The moon was waning, and his hunger was strong.


	5. The Morning After

Chapter 5: The Morning After.

Waking up the next morning, Hermione stared at the ceiling for a good five minutes, trying to decide if her altercation with Draco had been a dream or not. Perhaps this was all just a dream, and she was still back home at her mom and step-dads.... Frowning at last, at the thought of her mother, she decided there was no way it was all a dream. Hogwarts was her only home now. Heaving a heavy sigh, the head girl decided she needed to stop thinking on such dreary subjects so early in the morning. Pulling her body from the almost too-plush bed, Hermione trudged into the bathroom, keeping her eyes downcast. She didn't feel like reliving what had happened the night before. Relieving herself, and washing her hands, Hermione finally looked at her reflection in the mirror. It surprised her. She looked practically radiant. She had been expecting to be face to face with a gaunt, exhausted version of herself. Even her hair seemed to be shining. Frowning at herself, she ducked her head again, and got to brushing her teeth, meticulously.

After taking care of the rest of her hygienic needs, Hermione started to tug her hair into a ponytail, only to notice the dark markings on her neck. Frowning, she leaned in closer, extending her throat to examine them. It was littered with three or four dark bruises. She tried to think of where she would have gotten them. Glancing to the wall next to her, where she'd been molested so thoroughly the night before, her eyes widened in fury. "Draco Malfoy....." She hissed out, dropping her flop of curls. Fuming, she cast a quick spell to make her hair cooperate with her. She'd have to talk to Lavender, or Parvati to find out a spell to cover the contusions, or maybe even heal them. She'd never thought she'd have to deal with this before. Stalking back into her room, the witch got dressed into her school robes quickly, wanting to get down to breakfast before too many people got there.

It was just her luck that she arrived at the great hall just as Lavender was walking by, "OH! Lavender! Just the girl I wanted to see!" She exclaimed, reaching out and grabbing Rons girlfriend, pulling her over and to the side, away from the stream of students who were filtering in for their breakfast. Lavender looked at Hermione, surprised.

"Look if this is about Ron, Herm-"

"No no no it's not about that git. Sorry, he's not a git, I know, he's just frustratingly thick sometimes but no, Lavender, it's not about Ron." Hermione babbled out, her face already bright red in embarrassment as she tried to think of how to approach this subject. Being the brightest witch of her generation meant nothing in this situation. Lavenders eyebrows raised and the blond witch crossed her arms over her chest.

"What is it, then? Something about boys? Do you need a birth control spell?" Lavender asked, her eyes glinting with the possible juicy gossip coming her way. Hermione backpedaled her thoughts, drawing a look of disgust. This had very nearly been the conversation, had she not stopped Draco as soon as she did the night before....

"NO! Of course not. I... It is something like that though... I... Well see there is this boy back home where I'm from... and we were seeing each other during the summer. He saw me off to the station but... He has this habit... With necks... and....I need a spell to heal or cover... love bites..." Hermiones voice dropped lower and lower into a whisper, while her blush simply radiated brighter. Lavender's eyes widened with each word, until she looked like she could practically squeal. Of course it was all a lie, but Hermione wasn't about to tell one of the biggest loose tongues in the school about Draco molesting her in their bathroom.

"Let me see!" Lavender exclaimed loudly, jumping a few times in excitement, and drawing unwanted attention. Ron and Harry, who had just stumbled down, still half asleep had caught sight of them thanks to this display, and started to head over. Hermione knew she would just die if either of them found out. It would be hard to create a more believable story, so she grabbed Lavenders hand and ran with her all the way to the girls lavatory, pulling her in.

"Okay, fine! But you have to swear that you can't tell ANYONE about this, okay?!" Hermione demanded. Lavender nodded hastily, already moving Hermiones hair out of the way. The moment her eyes rested on the rather rude looking contusions, the girl let out a loud squeal.

"Oh Hermione! I honestly never thought that you had it in you! After Krum... Well I simply thought you were a lesbian! You'd have to be, to not drag that hunk of a wizard into bed!" Lavender went on. Hermione just rolled her eyes, huffing softly.

"A spell, Lavender, please?" She asked impatiently. Lavender seemed to snap back to herself and pulled out her wand, saying a quick and easy spell to heal non-magical bruises. Hermione made sure to remember it.

"So?" Lavender asked, blocking the way when Hermione went to leave after an embarrassed thanks.

"So, what?" The head girl asked, staring at the blond like she'd grown a second head. Lavender rolled her eyes, looking exasperated.

"Tell me about him!"

"Him who?"

"Your boyfriend, silly! Are you really that daft?!"

"Boyfriend? Hu- OH! No he's not my boyfriend anymore. We're not going to see each other while we're off at separate schools. It was just a little summer fling." Hermione spouted off quickly, before pushing past the girl, and running off to the great hall, wanting to eat and get to class as soon as possible.....

Classes seemed to drag on forever. Especially with Ron suddenly hounding her about her new 'muggle boyfriend'. She couldn't say it enough, it seemed, that she didn't have a muggle boyfriend. 'Now I remember why I don't go to Lavender for anything!' She thought to herself, as she finally headed up to her dorm after her last class. There was still a few hours till dinner, and she wanted to change, relax, and get some serious studying done, since it seemed that day had been a bust as far as getting any work done, really. To her surprise, and dismay, Draco was already sitting in their common room, with Blaise, when she walked in. The dark italian boy smirked over at Hermione, knowingly, but quiet as ever.

"So, Granger.... Off to write love letters to your little muggle boyfriend, are you?" Draco asked haughtily, glancing over his shoulder to her. Hermione seethed at him quietly for a few minutes, before glaring over to Blaise.

"If blood makes you squeamish, I suggest you leave now, Zabini." She snapped. Before the boy had a chance to reply, Draco interrupted.

"Don't tell my friend what to do, Granger. It's not his fault you're working on building your reputation as the mudblood whore I knew you really were." Draco said, getting up and facing the furious witch. He was so disgusting to her, standing there with his disheveled clothes untucked and un buttoned, his once perfect hair falling from it's low ponytail into his dancing eyes. It was obvious that he loved seeing her pissed off.

Dropping her bags without regard for it's contents, Hermione stormed over and around the couch, right up to Draco. He had stayed put, moving to keep his front to her as she advanced. His smirk plastered in place, it seemed. But he was expecting her to stop, and just yell at him. She didn't stop. Instead, she walked right up to him, one hand reaching up to grip his loose shirt collar, while the other swung up with her moment, her fist catching him square in the jaw. The blond's eyes widened as he staggered with the force of her strong left hook. He'd obviously forgotten how strong her small frame really was.

"It might not be his bloody fault, Malfoy, but it sure as fuck is YOUR fault! Don't act like it's all on ME that I had to cover up what YOU did to me last night! You were fucking trying to RAPE me, you damned wanker!" She screamed at him, finally shoving him away from her, back into Zabini, who'd gotten up as though he were going to intervene, and protect the Slytherin prince.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT, YOU CRAZY BITCH?!" Draco roared, tearing away from Zabini's support, one hand reaching up to hold his jaw. He walked right back up to her, the fire in his eyes terrifying, but no where near as scary as the flame in Hermione's golden brown eyes.

"DON'T YOU DARE PRETEND IT DIDN'T HAPPEN YOU ARSEHOLE! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO ME IN THAT BATHROOM! I'LL BE DAMNDED IF I LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN WITHOUT CASTRATING YOU!" She screamed back. Draco seemed to pale slightly obvious that he had no clue what she was talking about.

"Why would I ever lay my hands on a dirty mudblood whore like you, Granger?" He asked, his voice suddenly painfully calm as he looked down his nose at her. His gaze sent a shiver through her. It was so similar to his fathers that it made her feel slightly ill.

"You bastard...." She whispered softly, staring up at him as the tears started to burn at her eyes. She willed them not to fall, though. "You're really going to act like you're perfectly innocent.... Aren't you?" She added as a rhetorical question, speaking mostly to herself. Laughing in disbelief, she shook her head, shoving past Draco and Blaise, before darting up the stairs to her room, her bag remaining on the floor in the entryway, forgotten.

Draco's POV

Glancing over at Blaise, Draco finally let his shoulders sag from their defensive stature, his had still gripping his throbbing jawline. His face was very suddenly a mask of confusion and angst.

"It happened again..." Blaise said softly, crossing his arms over his chest. He obviously was having a difficult time accepting the situation. He had no idea how he could really help Draco through this....

"I guess so.... I... I honestly don't remember touching her, Blaise... I.... I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." The young Malfoy admitted, collapsing to the couch with a heavy sigh, burying his face into his hands.

"Well... I guess it's a good thing your dad is arriving tonight. He'll be able to help you better than me. It was really good of McGonagall to hire him on for Defense against the Dark Arts." Shaking his head, Draco ran his fingers through his blond locks, knocking it out of the ponytail completely.

"He better hurry up and get here. Tomorrow is the new moon, and it's going to get really bad." He whispered, looking up at Blaise wearily. "I won't be getting any sleep this whole week, I'm sure of it."


	6. Under Control

((A/N: IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ FATHER/SON INCEST, TURN AWAY NOW! If you DO want it, then read on, my darling deviants.))

Chapter 6: Under Control.

Lucius's POV

"Come now, boy. Contain yourself!" The aristocratic man barked as he circled his son. Lucius had no sooner arrived than he found himself pulling his feral offspring from the Zabini boy. It wasn't that it didn't seem Blaise was enjoying himself, but Draco was obviously insatiable in his current state, and there was no way at all that Blaise would be able to keep up for the whole night. Not one night away from the new moon. Taking his son by the hair, which to his displeasure had grown shaggy again, Lucius restrained a growling and whimpering Draco while Blaise shrugged on enough clothes that he could scurry out of the room. Finally, the younger Malfoy slipped from Lucius and rounded on his father, eyes wide and his breath ragged. Lucius simply stared down his nose at his towheaded son.

"Look at the state you're in. We only just had your hair cut before you left and it's returned to such a state... I suppose if it's going to be long, then it will be long. But you WILL take better care of your appearance. No Malfoy will look like a ruffian." He stated calmly, unsheathing his wand from his cane. With a quick, wordless flick of his wand, the youngest Malfoy was launched onto the bed, bound by invisible ropes. After Draco let out a frustrated roar, straining against the bonds, Lucius cast a silencing spell on the room as though it was a huge inconvenience. He let out a drawn sigh, setting his wand on the bedside table. Malfoy Senior took his time, ignoring his son at the moment. It was obviously not a pressing issue to him that his son was writhing atop the bed, cock straining, seeking relief.

Disrobing himself primly, Lucius took his time in folding his clothes into a neat pile. Flicking the lights off, the room was illuminated solely by starlight now, and the sliver of what moon was left hanging in the sky. The dim glow from the windows cast Lucius' porcelain skin a mystic blue. But Draco was a whole other story. The young teens skin was a translucent silver under the light, taught over his toned, straining muscles., his hair like fine white gold, and his eyes a liquid platinum. It was breathtaking, even for Lucius who had witnessed his son in this state twice before already. The first time, the elder Malfoy had been beside himself mentally, trying to figure out what was morally the right thing to do. Draco was his responsibility, his son, and the most important person to him, as his heir. It didn't help that he felt partly responsible for what had happened to his child.

Lucius skimmed his own pale eyes over his son's body, a small smirk pulling over his lips. The first time, he'd really been torn. He almost had been incapable of taking care of what the boy needed. But in the end, he finally managed to swallow his emotions, and take care of business. The second time, he'd even been able to enjoy himself. This time, he was looking forward to working his only child over thoroughly.

"I had no idea I'd raised such a wanton slut, Draco." He drawled out softly, pulling himself onto the mattress with the grace of a cat, drawing closer to his son. Draco arched sharply, growling. The tendons in his throat pulled tight as he strained. "Tsk tsk tsk.... Patience, child. All in due time. We have all night." Lucius soothed, his broad but elegant hand taking purchase on his sons thigh, sliding it's way up the smooth length of skin. His actions earned him a more subdued mewl from the teen. Draco's body stilled in it's desperate undulating when Lucius finally started to touch him. He wanted more, but he didn't want to buck the hand away.

"Good boy..." Lucius said softly, and continued to smooth his hand over the silken skin around Draco's groin. Whining animalistically, Draco's hips rolled, seeking a more direct touch from his father. Lucius smirked a bit wider as he brushed a single fingertip up Draco's throbbing length, eliciting a hiss from the seemingly insane Slytherin. "Does it hurt, Draco? Is it that bad? If you're good, I'll give you what you're seeking." The head boy growled back in response.

"Fuck... Me." He let out through gritted teeth. Sitting back, Lucius chuckled deeply.

"As you wish." He said. He would certainly be fucking Draco, but he never stated when. Twirling his hand with a flourish, the magic bonds that restrained Draco flipped him over, forcing his face to bury into the pillows, his ass hoisted into the air. Settling behind the head boy, Malfoy Senior smoothed his hands over his ass, thumbs digging into the firm flesh to pull them apart. "It's been far too long, Draco. You've gotten tight on me again. I'll have to stretch you out all over again." Lucius hummed in a disappointed tone. Pulling his wand back to him from where it rested not far away, Lucius performed a quick cleaning spell on his son, followed by a lubricating spell. One last swish of his wand, and a silent command caused a set of leather gloves to fly from the older mans cloak to the bed. Catching them, Lucius deposited his wand onto the stand one more time, before fitting his hands into the snug dragon leather gloves. Smoothing his hands over his sons ass one more time, the elder Malfoys left hand drew back, only to fall sharply back to the flesh, the resounding slap that followed mingling in the chilled air of the room with Draco's muffled cry. Repeating the slap four more times, the platinum haired aristocrat leaned down, pressing an uncharacteristic kiss to the reddened flesh. Gripping those firm globes one more time, Lucius spread Draco to his sights, watching the shine of lubricant leak from the tight hole awaiting his attentions.

Pressing his ass closer to his fathers face, Draco whined like a dog in heat. "All in time, Draco. Patience. We have all night." He said in as calm a tone as ever. Removing his dominant hand from the boys ass cheek, Lucius caught up some of the dribbling lubricant on one leather covered fingertip, smearing it around the tight ring of Draco's anus. Massaging in firm circles, the elder Malfoy teased at his sons asshole for a good few minutes, before pressing forward with a more insistent pressure. The muscle slowly gave way, sucking Lucius' digit deeper.

"Such a slut, your ass is swallowing up my finger, and begging for more." It might have seemed odd, to anyone who knew Lucius, to hear such vulgar words escaping his artistically formed lips, but his voice was as smooth as velvet, and the lust laid over his tone like a tint over glass. Draco's stomach sank towards his spine as he relished in the sensation of leather stroking his tight passage. After a few mercy strokes of his digit inside of his son, Lucius drew his hand back, and pressed two fingertips against him once more. Pausing long enough to earn another impatient whine from his boy, Lucius smirked maliciously as he plunged both fingers deep into Draco. He felt a strange satisfaction from the pleasured sobbing.

Without respite, or any further mercy towards his son, Lucius began diligently stretching Draco, fingers scissoring into him, spreading and working the teens muscle into submission. Finally, managing to press three fingers into Draco, Lucius made the executive decision that he was stretched enough. Looking down at his own length, the patriarch of the Malfoy family knew that the sizeable endowment he had been gifted with was more in girth than what he'd prepared his son for. But he knew that his son, particularly in this state, shared more than their family's genetic code granting them a larger than average dick. Draco liked pain. Just like Lucius.

Gripping himself firmly with a leather clad hand, Lucius lined himself up to Draco's asshole, pressing into him slowly, until the head of his cock popped past the boys tight sphincter. Lucius moved both of his hands up to grip his sons trim waist. Gritting his teeth, and clenching his eyes at the tightness of Draco's inner walls, gripping him tightly, clenching and unclenching muscles, Malfoy Senior slammed his hips forward, flesh slapping against flesh as his cock buried to the hilt in the teens ass. Growling a few times, Lucius forced his control to remain iron. The howl of pleasured pain that Draco released, paired with the spasming massage the boys muscles were giving Lucius' cock nearly threw the older man over the edge right then. He had to last though, knowing his body wouldn't recover as fast as Draco's would. Drawing back, Lucius pulled his lithe body over Draco's, biting at his sons muscled shoulder, before shoving back inside without care or concern for any pain he might be causing his child..................


	7. Sunrise with Lucius

Chapter 7: Sunrise with Lucius.

The Head Girl had to pull herself out of bed by force that morning. It was almost physically painful to know she'd have to put on a smile and face Draco again after everything that had happened the day before. Her hand hurt like hell from punching him, and she was sure that he was absolutely furious. So that was why she forced herself up and onto her feet just at sunrise. She knew Draco had a tendency to sleep in on occasion, so she was hoping to get showered, dressed, and out into the school before she had to deal with him. She'd only spent a great deal of the night crying to herself, curled up, simply holding onto the book she'd meant to be reading. Everything was getting to be too much for her. She still hadn't properly dealt with the situation that her step father had created by telling her she couldn't come home again. And now with Draco drama... She just felt overwhelmed. Because Draco couldn't JUST be an arsehole. No. He had to be an all consuming prick of a drama queen who played with people and their emotions like they were toys. At least, that's how she had felt.

Hobbling tiredly into the bathroom, swiping her hands at her eyes to rub the sleep from them, Hermione had already started to tug at the deep sapphire blue nightgown that Ginny had given her for her birthday. It was a bit on the skimpy side for the witches taste, but it was comfortable as all else, and she did feel pretty in the color. She just managed to stop before she drew it up past the point of no return when she saw that the bathroom was already occupied. But not by either Draco, or Blaise who she would have partially expected. No, it wasn't even a student.

"M-Mr. Malfoy?" She explaimed softly in surprise, her hands no longer lifting the hem of her skirt, instead tugging it down, trying to get it to cover more of her thighs without exposing her breasts. "What are you doing here?" She demanded to know, already taking a step back, landing right back against the door she'd just shut. God's, why was the death eater here? Why this particular one? And why oh WHY was he naked? Well... Half naked. The towel on his waist kept him covered, but only just. The rest of him was bared to see. Firm muscles strained at his skin, looking as though they had been chisled right out of stone. She could make out a few scars here and there, but Merlin, the man looked like an angel. His platinum hair looked like liquid silver, wet and slicked back from his fierce, angular face. Crystalline silver-blue eyes harsh, and slightly amused. They were looking straight at her too. The intense stare brought color to her cheeks. She suddenly regretted interrupting him.

"Miss Granger... I had been informed that you were head girl... I did not, however, expect you were so dedicated to your duties, as to be such an ardent early riser. If I had known you enjoyed preparing for your day so earlier, I would have slept in quite a bit longer." He replied, his voice cool and casual. It was infuriating to hear, and already her blood began to simmer at how he avoided her question with such a condescending look on his face.

"You didn't answer my question, Mr. Mal-"

"It's Professor Malfoy, Miss Granger. I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher here. So I would suggest you remember that, and adjust how you address me from now on." Oh that both surprised and angered her in one fell swoop. But the difference was, was that she couldn't interrogate him as she would have if he were simply just 'Mr. Malfoy' still. Gritting her teeth and crossing her arms over her chest self consciously, Hermione swallowed hard and looked away.

"Professor Malfoy. My apologies. I was not aware. But that still does not tell me why it is that I am encountering you in a private bathroom at such an hour." She said in as even a voice as she could muster. Lucius laughed quite suddenly, turning to face her, walking closer. He held himself in such an infuriatingly self assured stance that Hermione wanted to run from him. He was as confident as if he were full clothed, even though she could see almost every detail of his body. Even his towel didn't leave much to the imagination... Eyes widening, Hermione realized where she had been staring, and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to will herself to stop seeing it even in her mind.

"So persistent, Miss Granger. And so demure... I would not have pinned you to be so innocent... As for why I am here, I spent the night. Is it so wrong for a father to stay with his son for a night? I assure you, it was quite by accident that I ended up staying the entire night. I'd like to assure you that it would not happen again, but I cannot promise that." He explained finally, his hands resting on his hips. He had noticed her stare, and her reaction to herself. It was oddly endearing for the girl. There she was, her hair wild, fierce some would say, as though someone had been pulling on it all night, and in that nightgown... Teenage girls didn't just have that type of negligee... It had to be a sin to look so fuckable. But then, he couldn't exactly voice that. Not with his reputation, and her opinion of him. And especially not with his new position as her teacher.

And the fact that he was her teacher, and a Malfoy, and so attractive was frustrating Hermione to no end. "Well, I hardly think it's appropriate, considering the situation it's put us in. If you wish to spend time with Draco, might I suggest doing so in your own quarters? I highly doubt Professor Dumbledore approves of an adult male being alone in a private dorm with two students, one of which being an unrelated female student. It's against the rules, and unethical." She lectured him, swallowing her sudden, embarrassing attraction to him, raising her honeyed brown eyes to stare into his chilling orbs defiantly. Lucius didn't back down, balk, or show any change of emotion towards her.

"Personally, Miss Granger, I don't think Albus will be siding with you on that one. You see, I have a special arrangement with Draco. I'm sure you've realized by now that my son isn't... quite himself this year. There are reasons to that which you are not by any means entitled to, and will not receive from me. If Draco wishes you to know, then so be it, but I will not be the one to clue you in. I will, however, say that this situation requires me to be here, and in the presence of my son, quite a few times a month. So you may as well get used to seeing me. I do hope that perhaps, we can build up a congenial relationship that would allow us to coexist in peace." Lucius' voice was low, but commanding, and every few words, the mans imposing figure drew closer to her a step at a time, until he stood right in front of her, with that same tell tale smirk that she saw every day on the identical face of his son.

"I know my stance on muggleborns and mixedbloods has been cast in a rather... horrendous light for many years. But I find that my judge of character reaches past such prejudices now. Things happen, people change... And even one as old fashioned as I must be forced to see such brilliance and... power, shines beyond blood in some rare cases. Cases like yours. I'm very intrigued by your mind, Miss Granger, and how it is that you can master witchcraft so fluently, without a speck of magical blood in your veins..." Hermione swallowed hard, staring up at Lucius, her doe eyes frightened as he reached forward, touching a single curl that fell into her face. Frowning, the older man noticed how she trembled. The girl looked like she was trying to sink through the door behind her to get away from him.

"Miss Granger I assure you I'm not going to hurt you. I don't see wh-"

"I'm not afraid of you." Hermione snapped out in a panicked voice, jerking away from the touch of his fingertips brushing over her cheekbone. Frowning, Lucius finally withdrew his hand, looking down at the frightened girl. Simply an hour ago, if you had asked him if he could ever feel compassion for Hermione Granger, he would have scoffed in your face. But here she was trembling before him, and he felt an odd strain on his chest...

"Someone has hurt you, Miss Granger, haven't they?" He asked quietly. It seemed unsettling to him, for some reason. Of course, he could understand the type of anger that this particular know it all witch could invoke, but he couldn't see how someone would hurt the girl to the point of eliciting this type of reaction from her in a somewhat innocent trade such as the one they had been sharing. Hermione's eyebrows furrowed deeper, and she shook her head, her eyes weary as they stayed on him.

"No... Of course not. Why would you say such a thing, Professor Malfoy? I'm simply... astounded by the indecency of this... s-situation. If you are done, please leave so I can get ready for school." She replied finally, trying to draw up her trademark strength, anc courageous stance that she was well known for. But Lucius didn't believe her, not for a single moment. And to prove it, he raise his hand again towards her face and before he could even blink she'd wrenched the door behind her open and disappeared behind it, the click of the lock echoing much louder in his ears than it should have.

This was very unsettling.


	8. A Very Fancy Charade

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it. Just the plot. ~sigh~. I'm not making any cash. Period. Not from this story, (Or in life), and I don't take ANY credit for ANYTHING. AT ALL. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME.

Chapter 8: It's a Very Fancy Charade.

Despite Hermiones hopes for getting up and out of the Heads tower before Draco was up, and about, she ended up locking herself inside of her room for as long as she imagined that Lucius would be naked. Not that she was imagining Professor Malfoy naked... No of course not! That would be wrong.

"Bloody hell, Hermione... What's gotten into you lately? Honestly. You see a couple of bare chests, get fondled once, and now the smell of a man turns you into a trembling twit? Seriously!" She berated herself as she got her things together, and dressed for class. She settled on performing a simple spell to clean her hair. The only downside to the spell, was that it made her curls frizz out like she was a first year again. Staring at her floor length mirror, Hermione let out a drawn out groan, and tried to tame the wild mass with her fingers, but soon gave up, in fear of the hair actually turning on her and trying to eat her hands. It already felt like that, with how it knotted around her slender digits.

In the back of her mind, the muggle born witch vaguely remembered a gift that Ginny had given her for her birthday the last time it passed. A book of spells for every young witch... Tossing her wand onto her bed, the brunette dug furiously through her normally tidy trunk, for the books that she left in there, since she didn't often read them. Crookshanks, a little displaced by the wand that had landed on him, huffed and pulled himself from her bed, and hopped down, going to wait by the door impatiently.

"No, Crookshanks. You're not getting out to wreak havoc again while I'm in class." Hermione said in a bored tone, not sparing the animal a second glance. "AH! There you are!" She exclaimed, withdrawing the thin, rather posh looking book. It almost appeared to be a magazine at first sight. Returning her trunk back to it's former state, Hermione finally climbed back up onto her lush bed and grabbed her wand, before starting to go through the different styles. They all looked too intricate and... silly to her. For a while she considered one that would simply straighten her hair, but she figured that would look weird on her as well. Most of what she found would have looked much better on Lavender, or Parvati... Finally, she stumbled across one that she liked. A simple french braid. The spell was easy enough, and in no time, the unruly mass of hair was tamed into a tight, sleek braid, tied off at the end with a black ribbon. "There... That's not so unbearable..." She mumbled, looking over at herself in the mirror once more, before glancing at Crookshanks.

Rolling her eyes as her pet meowed angrily at her, the Headgirl set the spell book aside, grabbing her bag and tucking her wand away, before heading to the door. "No, Crookshanks. You can't go out. You have everything you need in here, and you're just going to go right back to sleep anyway." She said, tapping her toe for a long moments as she had a staring contest with the feline creature. Finally, the orange beast gave up, meowing angrily once more, before retreating back to the bed. Finally, Hermione was free to go to breakfast...

Or at least that's what she would have liked to have done! But the moment she reached the great hall, two very familiar hands pulled her away from the doors, and down a side hall.

"Ron! Harry! Let me go! I'm STARVING!" She exclaimed, trying to pull away from her best friends. Harry let her go, but Ron persisted. Neither of them budged otherwise.

"Hermione! Did you know about Malfoy?" Ron asked, shaking her arm a little. Stiffening a little, the head girl ceased struggling to get away from her red haired friends painful grip, to look up at him, and then Harry, sharply.

"Which Malfoy?" She asked cautiously, swallowing hard.

"BOTH OF THEM! THEY'RE BLOO-"

"Ron! Calm down!" Harry interrupted Ron's explosion, setting a hand on his friends shoulder, his firm grip obviously what shut Ron's mouth. Harry's green eyes were still concerned, though. Just as much as his best friends. And they were turned on Hermione.

"Did you know that Lucius Malfoy was going to be a professor this year? We were figuring that since you were Head Girl, that maybe you kn-" Hermione rolled her eyes, finally yanking her arm away from Rons persistent grip.

"Thought what? Thought that I was privy to information that you guys weren't? Even if I HAD been told about him, I wouldn't have been able to tell you guys, most likely. I really take this position very seriously. I've only worked my arse off to get here. But... No. I didn't know about him until this morning." She said, deflating a little. Harry and Rons assumption that she really did know everything, and that everything she knew was open to them, had irritated her. In fact, a lot of things were irritating her lately. It was a bit odd. She decided though, that she'd just pin it on her bad run of luck, and spending too much time around Draco.

"This morning? Didn't you just come down? Hermione wait!" Ron had started to question her as she began to head off to the Great Hall, hoping she make it in time to at least grab a muffin, or something to get into her stomach before class. Grabbing hold of her arm again, to stop her from getting to far away, Ron recoiled in surprise when the young woman spun to face him, honey brown eyes alight with anger.

"I would very much appreciate it if you would keep your bloody paws off of me, Ronald! I have been manhandled ENOUGH this last month, I don't need YOU starting in on it too! Leave me alone!" She snapped at him, before turning, and retreating the rest of the way to the great hall, leaving Harry and Ron staring, mouths agape in shock.

"I think she's gone mad, Harry..." Rons mumbled finally.

"She's mad, that's for sure. But I think she's just mad at you, mate. Take it easy on her. Somethings not right." Harry replied quietly, frowning. This year was going to be a bumpy one, he could already tell...

One thing that Hermione was incredibly thankful for, was that she no longer had Double Potions first thing in the morning. It was one thing to wake up to a cauldron of some rank concoction simmer under your nose, and another to do it with Slytherins learning at you all around. Ever since Snape had been outed the year before for killing Dumbledore, he obviously had not returned to his teaching position there at the school. Instead, the ministry sent one of their own chief Potion Makers to replace him, as a sign of good will for the troubled times at hand. McGonagall was Headmistress now, and continued on teaching her own class.

Instead of potions for her first period, instead, Hermione had N.E.W.T level Defense against the Dark Arts. Which she had been greatly looking forward too, until she arrived and remembered, very abruptly, just WHO would be teaching the class this year. Standing in the doorway, dumbfounded as she watched the silver haired man at the desk in the front of the room talk and socialize a bit with the students, Hermione found herself suddenly knocked aside, Pansy Parkinson shoving past her. "Watch where you're standing, Mudblood." She sneered, as though the collision had been Hermione's fault. The Head Girl rolled here eyes.

"Ten points from Slytherin for... vulgarity." Hermione muttered under her breath, smirking a bit. Another perk, being Head Girl. Shaking herself off from the altercation, the brunette scanned the class for a seat, feeling her heart jump into her throat when she saw the only two left were right in the front row. Even his own Slytherin's didn't want to sit too close to him... Sighing, and bracing herself for the worst, Hermione lifted her chin up indignantly, and strode to the front, center desk boldly, sitting down in a very no-nonsense fashion, and pulled out a sheet of parchment, quill, and ink pot, ready to learn from this man. If he could even teach. She wasn't entirely convinced that this entire situation wasn't a cover for something a little more... Sinister.

As the rest of the students settled into the seats, the final bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"Good morning, class. As many of you know, I am Professor Lucius Malfoy." Swallowing hard, Hermione suddenly didn't feel as brave as she was trying to appear. He was so close, his slate silver eyes hard, and intense, as he looked at every single student in his class. It seemed, that she was the last that he focused on. The corners of his rigid mouth twitched upwards, as his gaze lingered on her for a minute. He couldn't help but reminisce, however momentarily, on their interlude that morning. The way she trembled away from him... He wanted to see her do it again. Realizing the intensity of how much he wanted to see her shrink away from him once more, Lucius brought himself back to reality, standing up from where he had leaned against his desk, walking around behind the large dark washed wooden structure. His over robes came off, draped across his chair, to reveal a prim white dress shirt, an emerald green vest, and perfect grey trousers. He was the epitome of a man, and the way the girls in the class whispered around behind her, Hermione could tell she wasn't the only one that could appreciate the way the fabric pulled over his musculature. But the difference there was, she didn't have to imagine what he would look like under the clothing, as most of her classmates were trying to do. She already knew.

"We are going to start this term, by studying dark creatures, and their powers, and how they can be used against us, as wizards. As well as what we can do to defend ourselves from them. Now... First things first... Let's populate a list of the most dangerous dark creatures to us. Humanoid. Yes, Miss Parkinson?" Lucius introduced, before calling on the smug looking pureblood girl who had raised her hand eagerly. They were well acquainted, it seemed. He took the moment to wave a hand at the black board that hung above his desk. On it, the words "Dark Creatures" wrote themselves out, in an elegant, scrawling script. No doubt the very hand writing that Lucius created with his own hands.

"Zombies, Professor?" Pansy called out in a bored voice, her hand lowering so that she could gaze at her fingertips, pushing at her cuticles with her nails.

"No, silly girl. Zombies are a muggle myth, created from the creature, Inferi. Inferi are much more dangerous, and deadly than a 'zombie' could ever be. Someone tell us what an Inferi is? Yes, you there with the blond hair..."

"Inferi are corpses that have been animated by magic to do a dark wizards bidding." Spouted off a Ravenclaw that Hermione vaguely recognized.

"Very good. Yes. Inferi are particularly dangerous, because unlike the muggle version, and Inferi cannot be killed. They can be destroyed if the body is completely destroyed, mainly by means of fire, but it is magic that controls their bodies, so destroying their brain will not stop them. Alright, any one else! Name for me another creature. Or as many as you can think of..." Hermione was obviously astounded. Lucius was actually... Teaching. And teaching well. He didn't have a text book at hand, this was all knowledge that he had stored away. She would have never guessed...

"Vampires and Werewolves?" Piped up a voice that Hermione couldn't place.

"Yes, very good. Two of the most commonly know. Anyone else?" Finally, Hermione had gotten a hold of herself, ducking her head and clearing her throat. Finally, she lifted her hand into the air. There was a chilled silence for a minute, before a clear chuckle.

"Ahh... Finally, Miss Granger. I will be subject to witnessing your famed knowledge of... Well... Everything, from what I've heard. What else can you name for me. Please, do make it obscure, if you can. Maybe together we can teach your classmates something..." Lucius looked smug. The chalk on the board was already scrawling out the names of the creatures they'd already identified.

"Well, sir... There's been much speculation as to the categorization of these two species, because of their long history being known more specifically as demons but... Incubi and Succubi, sir." Hermione said in a firm voice, her eyes raising to meet his in an almost defiant tone. Lucius was silent for a long moment, before he finally looked away, laughing a bit.

"Very good, Miss Granger. You are indeed correct. Incubi and Succubi should be classified under Dark Creatures, instead of grouped in with 'demon' because while we cannot prove the existence of demons, we do know for a fact that Incubi and Succubi are very real, and have been used in past wars by dark wizards, looking to distract their opponents." The two words were quickly written onto the blackboard, and Lucius finally turned his attention away from her. A few more words were called out, most of which were turned away for not being exclusively Dark Creatures. By the time Lucius finished the questioning, only the words "Banshee" and "Poltergeist".

Finally Lucius walked up, and grabbed the chalk, Circling only a few words.

"Who can tell me what the common attributes between these creatures are, save for their humanoid appearance?" He asked, looking out over the dead silent classroom. Hermione studied the words carefully for a moment. Vampire, Werewolf, Incubi, and Succubi... Finally her hand raised into the air. Lucius sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose a little. "Since it seems no one else here cares to answer, yes Miss Granger. Please enlighten us." Stopping herself from rolling her eyes at his attitude, Hermione sat up a little bit straighter.

"Well, professor, all of these creatures are created through a physical wound. Biting, scratching of some sort, or by physical reproduction as well. And their behaviors and physiology is each, in someway affected by the time of day, and time of the month. Like a werewolf changing only during the full moon, at night. Or a Vampire only being able to come out at night." Lucius looked intently at Hermione. She really was a very bright girl. He hadn't realized that his son wasn't embellishing when he's claimed, year after year, that she simply absorbed knowledge, and held hundreds of books worth of information and words in her head. If he were a kinder man, he would have felt bad for scolding his son for so long about coming in second to the muggle born witch.

"Correct, Miss Granger. But, you did not mention how the time of the month or day effects an Incubi or Succubi." He pointed. Out. She hesitated, color rising to her cheeks. She hated giving out information that she wasn't absolutely sure of.

"Well... Not much is known of them, sir, as they keep to themselves very well. It's speculated that a young Incubi, or Succubi, suffers from severe symptoms, and physical changed, just like a werewolf does, at a specific time each month. It isn't confirmed when, how long, and by what, though. That's why I didn't mention it." She replied. Lucius was about to reply, unknowingly walking closer and closer to the young witch, until he could feel the edge of the would press against his legs. Before he could speak, the bell rang, breaking him from his reverie. Sighing, he shook his head, and retreated again. "I want a one thousand word essay, due tomorrow, on one of these creatures up here. Your choice. Give it some content though, please. I will fail you immediately if I become bored while reading your paper. You're dismissed." Before she could stop herself, Hermione shoved her things into her bag, and escaped the class room as fast as she could, booking it to her next class, her thoughts racing.


	9. It Can't be all That Bad

Disclaimer: I barely even own the socks on my feet, I don't own Harry Potter, or the universe. It's all JK Rowlings, and I'm not making any money. Period.

((Authors note: This is also posted on . It may be making a permanent move over there, depending on how raunchy I get. I suppose I may just keep posting until I get banned.)

((AUTHORS NOTE!: Oh my beautiful duckies! I apologize for being away for SO long! If you're still with me, then thank you for sticking around and keeping your ears open for this story. Please, feel free to harass me to post through reviews. My life has calmed enough that I can finally get some writing done.

It was brought to my attention to a loved reviewer that I had, in the beginning of this story, stated that in this particular verse, Dumbledore had not died. And just last chapter, I contradicted myself, so, I have gone back and edited Chapter 8 for content, and remedied this issue. Thank you very much for bringing this to my attention, lovey. If anyone can find any other inconsistencies, please tell me, as I'm far to spacey sometimes to catch them. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know it's been a long time coming.))

Chapter 9: It can't be all that bad...

Thankfully, for the head girls sanity, the rest of the day went much smoother for Hermione. Ronald had been perfectly contrite for the way he'd acted that morning, and by supper they were all on tentative speaking terms again. It was Ginny who had noticed that, despite the smile on her friends face, Hermione couldn't keep her eyes away from the teachers table. Hermiones honeyed gaze centered on a specific platinum haired teacher that was the hot topic that day. And the frown of worry that the brunette's eyebrows formed was more telling that the forced grin she upheld.

"Bloody awful, having that pompous ass here..." Startled from her daze, just as Lucius had raised his hard silver eyes to meet Hermiones, the young woman jerked her face back to focus her gaze on Seamus. He'd been the one who had spoken the words that broke her from her thoughts.

"Who are you talking about, Seamus?" She asked, setting her fork down on her plate. Her food had hardly been touched. The scottish youth looked at her like she'd grown a third eyeball.

"Who else, Hermione? Malfoy! Lookit him, swaggering about like he owns Hogwarts..." Seamus clarified, making the headgirl frown a little more. Before she could speak, Ron cut in as well.

"His class was awful, Mione! I swear if he fails me..." Rolling her eyes, Hermione leaned back, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh you'll do what Ronald? He's a Professor. And from what I saw in the class I had with him, a good one. Not that I mean to defend his morals, but if you, just for one moment, put that aside and perhaps paid attention to his class instead of making snide remarks to Harry and Seamus while he was lecturing, you might have actually learned something." She snipped at him, raising an eyebrow that dared him to tell her he'd done anything but what she'd just predicted had happened. The Weasley deflated a little, looking down at the crumbs on his plate.

"It's hard when I can't stand the guy, Hermione..." He muttered. Harry nodded a bit, but only looking halfhearted. Seamus was less than understanding of Hermione's defense.

"What so are you siding with Death Eaters now, Hermione?" He dug at her, looking angry. Hermione locked a hard glare on him, her jaw clenched.

"Seamus Finnigan, you should know, just as well as any other person in this school that I do not side with Death Eaters. My opinion of Malfoy as a Teacher and as Person are completely seperate opinions. I will kindly ask you to remember that while some of you may be hung up on the fact that are bad people in this school, that does not mean that they are not intelligent people who are actually doing their jobs. Until Malfoy breaks the law, he is a Professor here, and I for one will take the chance to learn from him what I can. I did not think you to be such a bigot." Snapping smartly her miniature lecture, Hermione gathered her things, and stormed from the table. Even as she walked away, she could feel the eyes of her classmates on her back, her shoulders sagging as she wearily became aware of just how many events had happened recently, resulting with her 'storming off' like a child.

"Seamus... You're a bloody git." Ginny delivered as she rolled her eyes, pulling away from Harry who gripped at her hand, asking her where she was going. She looked at her boyfriend as though he were daft as well. "I'm going after her! Something is very obviously wrong with Hermione, and if neither of you to idiots will talk to her, I will have to." And with that, the youngest Weasley took off after her best friend.

It wasn't until they were just outside the courtyard that Ginny finally caught up with Hermione.

"Hermione! Hermione wait! Oh come on it's just me! Wait up damn it!" Ginny called out, finally catching up to the head girl and falling from her jog to match the brisk walk that her friend was paced at.

"What are you here to criticize me as well?" Hermione snapped. Ginny looked at her, a hurt expression across her face.

"No. I'm here to find out what has you so upset, Hermione. You've not been right since we got to school, and I'm worried." She said softly. It was her gentle tone that finally made Hermione falter, and sigh, raising a hand to massage her throbbing temple.

"I'm alright Ginny... I really am. I'm sorry for snapping at you like that." She started to apologize timidly. The young redhead wasn't buying it though, and pulled Hermione to a stop, looking at her with an expression that said she wasn't going to be tolerating any bullshit from the slightly older teen. Hermione shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, tugging on her skirt a little in a nervous fidgit. "Fine, okay. But I don't want to talk about it here."

"Then lets go to your dorm." Ginny suggested. Hermione was about to agree, before her eyes widened and she shook her head. "No! No we can't go there... D... Malfoy will be there, and probably some of his friends, and I don't want to deal with that. Let's go to the Astronomy Tower." She supplied instead. Looking at her suspiciously, Ginny finally nodded, consenting to the location...

"...I know it's hard to believe Ginny but... God the last two months have just been awful..." Hermione finished off her long explanation, sagging back against the stone barrier that kept the two girls from falling off the tallest tower of the school. She'd explained everything that had happened to her, from her Step Father telling her not to come home after she graduated, to all of the problems with Draco. She left out a few details though... Like the late night bathroom meeting, and the one that morning with Lucius. She wasn't quite sure she wanted to talk about them just yet. Part of her was afraid that if she spoke about them, it might happen again. Ginny just shook her head.

"Hermione... You should have told us first thing about what's been going on with your Step Dad. You know we'd help you. After school lets out, you can come and stay at the Burrow until we figure out what to do. And as far as Malfoy... He's a prick. He always has been, and I don't know if there's much we can really do about that factor..." Hermione offered her friend a smile and shook her head.

"I don't think there is anything to be done but to just learn to work around him. I feel better just for having been able to speak about it. I'll have to think about it all but... Please... Don't tell Ron or Harry about this yet. I'm still trying to get to a place where I'm okay with it myself, I don't want to have to deal with them going on about it as well." Nodding in understanding, Ginny patted Hermiones hand, and pulled the girl in for a hug...

Luckily, by the time Hermione returned to her dorm, and slippedi nside, the lights were all off, and it seemed like Draco was in bed, and Lucius was not in sight. She was able to safely dart into her room, lock the doors, and get ready for bed in peace...


	10. Infectious

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, not making any money.

((Authors note: This is also posted on . It may be making a permanent move over there, depending on how raunchy I get. I suppose I may just keep posting until I get banned.)

Chapter 10: Infectious...

"...Draco... " Lucius sighed as though the very name was a burden to him, looking at his son. The creature that his son had become, paced by the heavy blackness in the sky where the moon usually glowed bright. It had been a later night for the new DADA professor than he would have preferred, but McGonagall, the damned shrew, had insisted that he attend the late night staff meeting. It was well past curfew when he finally managed to slip up into the Head's tower, and further more, into his son's room. It was the peak night of the New Moon, and though Draco would have most likely slept the morning and afternoon away, as evening set the teen was uncontrollable. Or he would have been, had Lucius not had the fore-thought to bind his son to the bed, with a particular set of ropes he'd purchased from one shady store in Knockturn Alley.

Even as he slowly divested his gloves, and cloak, propping his cane beside a chair, Lucius kept his eyes focused on his only child. The heir to his fortune and lively hood. His flaxen-haired son who currently writhed atop the mattress as though he were in pain. It seemed that Draco had long since kicked the coverings from his lithe young body, so as Lucius forced himself into a mindset where he could take care of this issue, he was voyeur to the undulating, and very naked, show before him. Already, thanks to his condition, Draco was aroused, his hips rolling upward every so often as though seeking relief from his torment.

Despite the circumstance, Lucius could not deny that his son was beautiful, even in such a state. Regardless of the lack of a moon in the sky, Draco's skin was cast a silver-blue that was nearly hypnotic, in the way it's iridescent hue's fluctuated with his movements. It was Quidditch and good breeding, though, that had lent it's hand to the advanced development of the young Malfoy's musculature. Just like his father, but younger, he was toned, and fit, and with every movement, the ripple and shift of the subtly pronounced tone was seen. A perfect display of male virility, accompanied by the desperate appearance of the teen turgid arousal. In many ways, the two Malfoy's were alike. And physically there was little exception. Stripped now to his own skin, Lucius felt though, that he paled in comparison to the radiance that his son had acquired.

Lucius was a bit taller, a little broader than his lithe son. And his hair obviously was longer and a much more distinguished shade of platinum. His jaw was a bit stronger, Draco having inherited a much more angular chin from his mother. The elder Malfoys cock, while a bit longer than his sons, was just a tad thinner than the teens wider, stout length. Together, and apart, they were intimidating to behold.

"What _will_ I do with you, boy?" Lucius drawled. He found that speaking like the situation was normal made it easier for him. Had circumstance not arisen to place them in such positions, Lucius Malfoy would never have touched his child like this. He would never have broken the Father-Son relationship they had upheld so well over the years to tread into such dangerous waters. But... This was his fault. And he would never be able to make it up to Draco. So all that he could do, was to ease the pain of it.

Receiving a whimpering growl in response to his question, Lucius watched as Draco snapped his head up, hauling his upper body up just as much as the bindings on his wrists would allow to glare at his father. Tonight was different from the few nights leading up to this moment. Before, Draco had been subject to an animal mindset, vacant and desperate without consciousness. But there was a clarity in his eyes tonight. A clearness that only the New Moon brought to him.

"Untie me!" He demanded. The tone of his voice was even more pleasing to behold. Sighing, Lucius shook his head, and resisted the unexplainable draw that he felt to obey the demands of his son.

"You know that I cannot, Draco. This is not the first New Moon we've suffered together. You will remain tied, and I will drain you of this ungodly need you feel." Lucius had come up along the side of the bed, looking Draco over as he tried to decide just exactly where to begin...

It was around midnight, when Hermione found herself no longer sleeping, but instead staring at the canopy of her bed. Blinking in surprise, the Head Girl winced, and lowered a hand to her abdomen. She had to pee. When she'd finally returned to her dorm, and locked herself in her room for the night, she'd been too afraid to use the restroom before bed. Sighing, the witch looked at her clock and rolled her eyes at the time. With a heave and a stagger, Hermione got out of bed and hobbled to the bathroom, knocking almost tentatively before letting herself in. It was a sigh of relief that fell from her lips when she found the bathroom empty. Completely devoid of naked Malfoys. Rushing to the loo, she went about her business, relaxing almost immediately. It wasn't until she'd flushed, and gone to the sink to wash her hands that she finally heard it.

Moaning.

From Draco's room.

It sounded like Draco and... Shivering, Hermione shut off the tap and dried her hands, frowning as she walked closer to the door, her ear straining to hear better.

"Hnnn..." Jerking back from the door, the young witches eyes widened drastically. That had, with out a doubt, been Lucius Malfoy's voice. Hurrying away from the door, Hermione took a few deep breaths as she tried to rationalize what she'd heard.

"M-Maybe one of them is ill..." She finally settled on, immediately deciding to believe that, rather than the more nefarious options. Stalking back over to the door, she sucked in a great breath, sealing it into her lungs as though it might keep her upright, and raised a hand to knock on the door. Her knuckles faltered just a centimeter away when she heard yet another moan, followed by a harder to swallow sound.

"FUCK!" That had been Lucius's voice again, and he didn't sound very ill. Neither did he sound as though he were in pain. It sounded as though... Well... As though he were in pleasure. Shuddering, Hermione felt a heat of a blush rise to her cheeks. She couldn't do this! It was OBVIOUS what was going on, but she was caught in the middle of a moral battle inside of herself.

"Oh bugger..." She gasped finally, her lungs deflating with the breath she'd held. Just as she was about to retract her hand, the door swung open and once again, she was a deer caught in the headlights.

Initially, her eyes were centered on a smooth, sweat soaked chest. Swallowing hard, and feeling the color drain from her cheeks, she glanced downward first, only to release a panicked squeak, her hand clamping over her mouth, and her eyes squeezing shut, tightly. She had just gotten a very clear, very very clear, view of a perfectly erect, red tinged, twitching, cock. And she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to know if it had been Draco's, or Lucius. But that decision wasn't up to her, it seemed. The moment that seemed like it would last an eternity came to a crashing close when the eldest Malfoy's voice rang across the bedroom to where she stood.

"Draco... Step away from the girl and get back in here..." There was a level of defense and panic in the Professors voice that made Hermiones stomach drop.

"That would be rude, father. She was just about to knock, anyway."

Draco's voice was eerily calm, and smooth. The sound of it immediately opened Hermiones tawny gaze, and drew her eyes up to meet the glacial blue orbs of the one person she'd considered her person enemy for the last many years. And what she saw had her entranced almost immediately. There was something very different about Draco. And she couldn't look away because of it. Something in the dark glow that he seemed to emanate, the chillingly warm draw of his eyes, the lazy smirk across his lips that she swore she could practically taste on her own in flesh-memory...

The way his hair fell lazily around his face was sinful, and the aura that rolled off of him in paralyzing waves had Hermione caught, rooted to the spot. Like a mouse hypnotized by a snake ready to strike. She was weightless, and disoriented, but all at once eternally focused on this creature.

"I can smell it... She's aroused... How very naughty, Hermione..." Draco taunted. And even though she knew that she was blushing in response, she could hardly feel the heat rise to her cheeks. Her doe eyes were wide and focused on Draco.

"Draco, stop this right now and come back here. I don't even know how you got unt-"

"She wants to be touched... By both of us." Draco interrupted. Lucius' voice had almost become the anchor that Hermione's mind needed to claw her way from the trance she'd been put in, but the younger Malfoy had interjected before she could break to ice, and get to freedom. "I can see the things she desires most, father. She might not even realize she wants them yet, but she's thought about the taste of your cock, and mine, how it would feel to be filled by either of us... This little virgin here has quite a dirty mind." Some deep part of Hermione's mind new she should object, deny, and run away, but she couldn't control a single part of her body. A body which she could feel growing hotter the longer she looked at Draco.

"Well, Hermione? Won't you come in and join us?" Draco asked smoothly. When he reached forward and gently grasped the flesh of her bare upper arm, Hermione felt almost as though his hot skin had scalded her, until she finally became startlingly aware of her own body. Until a second ago, she'd felt sweltering hot, but when Draco's hand woke up the nerve-endings in her skin, she realized it was her insides that were molten, and boiling. But thanks to her thin white panties, and black tank top she'd worn to bed, not expecting this altercation, her skin was freezing cold. Staggering into the room like a new born sheep unsure of her own legs, Hermione finally had control of her mind, thanks to the split second that Draco's eyes averted from hers. Looking at Lucius instead, she realized she must have looked frightened, from the look of pity that was on the mans face. A man, who she realized was just as naked as his son. And from the way that the bed was rumpled, and covered in a few questionable stains... She knew her suspicions had been correct. Lucius and Draco Malfoy were having sex. Together.

Feeling faint, Hermione couldn't bring herself to run. Not with Draco's warm, enticing hand still holding onto her arm gently. She wasn't sure when his touch had gone from scalding to soft and welcomed, but she found herself almost leaning into him. "See, Father? If only you could see the things she wants me to do to her..." He sighed softly, catching Hermione in his gaze once again. His breath was like warm, sweet cinnamon, making her eyes droop as she felt a warm blanket of comfort and arousal fall over her. She felt as though she'd been swept off her feet, and she was oblivious to the fact that she had been. Quite literally.

Handling her like she was a blanket, Draco lifted her with ease, laying her out on the bed and crawling up beside her, his hand sliding to her waist, where her tank top had ridden up to expose the soft curve of her midriff.

"Draco! Stop right now! You can't just rape this girl!" Lucius demanded once more. "Malfoys are above such depravity!" Snapping his head up to look at his father fiercely, the young mans touch maintained the lull he'd lowered Hermione into as he cast the same spell over his father.

"It's only rape if she doesn't want it. And trust me, she wants it. She's soaked. If you behave, I may let you have a bit of her as well." He replied smoothly. Lucius fought against the enticing gaze.

"Will she still want it in the morning when you're back to normal?" He posed, his voice wavering against the strength of this sexual being. Draco's smirk was slow building, and devastating.

"If I do my job right, tonight, then yes. She'll want it for the rest of her life." He purred. The erotic tone of the younger blonds voice was enough to quiet and contain his father, the older man sinking to sit on the edge of the bed, watching the young witch below Draco in defeat.

Returning his attention to the muggle-born witch under his hand, Draco lowered his head, blond hair falling in almost a curtain around there faces. It really had grown quite long. Taking in her scent, Draco's plush lips slid over hers once, and only after she leaned to seek the touch of them again did he catch her mouth in a commanding, deep search of tongue and teeth. His pearly whites tugged hungrily at her pink lips. Under his expert ministrations, her mouth was rendered pink and swollen by the time he'd drawn away. Her eyes were closed lightly, those very same lips parted as she took in a few hitched breaths.

Smirking to himself, Draco's mouth found new perch, along her jawline, brushing along her hyper-sensitive skin. At the hard edge of her jaw, the teen's tongue flicked out, teasing at her earlobe before he nipped at her neck firmly, drawing a gasp and a slight arch of her spine from the head girl. She was growing hotter and hotter inside, until all that filled her mind was a need for relief. Something to quench the growing fire inside of her. Drawing her hands up over her head, Draco resting them there and shifted to straddle his long time rivals hips, letting his fingertips drag lazily down the length of her limbs. His touch was brief when his hands slipped over her clothed chest, lingering just long enough to feel her hardened nipples. Even though he protested the situation, Lucius felt his loins stir anew at the sight before him. Granger was much more receptive than he'd thought she could be, even in his most private fantasies that he'd formulated. Lucius tried to tell himself that it was just because of the state that Draco was in, though, and resigned to watching with quiet, but hungry eyes. He'd never admit that this was something he, of his own volition, was enjoying watching.

Tracing his fingers along the bunched hem of Hermiones top, Draco lavished in the way that the slender waist beneath his grasp raised from the bed, to seek more of him. Without waiting for any more sign to continue, the Slytherin pushed the cotton fabric up, revealing more and more of the pale white skin. He didn't pause until the fabric was gathered well over Hermiones head, almost binding her hands together there. In the stark starlight leaking in through the high-paned windows her skin was electric and silken, a creamy white that would have made Draco salivate even if he were acting normally.

Tracing his slightly calloused fingertips along the exaggerated curve of the girls full breasts, Draco almost sighed in pleasure. He was having no problem taking his time now. Even as his thumbs caught over the wrinkled, dusty pink buds at the peaks of Hermiones chest. She was at the very least a high C-Cup, and Draco was pleased at the way they filled his hands when he splayed his fingers over them and squeezed. Feeling the hardness of her nipples against his palms, the young Malfoy growled lightly, his hips thrusting a little, to grind his hard, and weeping length along her navel. A thick trail of pre-cum was left in his wake, but Draco refused to rush himself, instead focusing on the task at hand.

Tweaking her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, Draco watched Hermiones reactions as though he were memorizing her movements. Even Lucius let out a soft hum of approval when she called out softly at the rougher touch, arching again as a shiver shot through her spine, no doubt straight to her sex, which even the elder Malfoy could sense was drenched in her own juices.

"Feel her skin, father. It's like the finest cream." Draco breathed in his melodic voice, a single hand leaving the young woman's chest to grab Lucius' hand, and bring it over to take his place. The new Professor had hesitated until his masculine hand finally slid onto her skin. The delicate way she quivered under his touch was enough to shatter his resolution to keep out of this. She felt delicious. How could a mudblood be this desirable? Shifting on the bed to kneel above her head, Lucius took over Draco's insistent touches, discovering all the small spots on her skin that made her gasp, and blush deeper. Even if he didn't get to touch another part of her, Malfoy Senior would be perfectly content with the evening.

Draco was not so easily sated. While his father worked over the girls chest, Draco shifted down further, and pressed a tender kiss to her navel. Followed by the drag of his tongue, catching up the bittersweet trail of his essence that he'd left on her skin. Her hips jerked in reply to the touch, and with a curious eyebrow raised, Draco dipped his tongue into Hermiones bellybutton, and licked up a few inched. The groan of pleasure, and automatic reaction that had her hips pressing up to him was a pleasant surprise to him, and caused him to repeat the tease many more times, while he allowed his hands to wander.

Warmly, Draco slid his palms down her wide hips, and along her surprisingly firm, yet soft thighs, and then back up, where he dipped his fingertips under the waistband that held her prim white underwear on her body. Trailing kisses down from her naval to press insistently over her thinly veiled mound, Draco breathed in deep, to take in her scent. She was intoxicating, and the energy she was radiating had him feeling high. Letting his tongue dip out and press into the already damp fabric, getting a diluted taste of her, the Slytherin suddenly felt ravenous. His teeth nipped lightly at her labia through the fabric, and he tried, in vain, to taste her better this way. Between Draco and Lucius, Hermione was floating, and gasping, moaning loudly and writhing in pleasure. Her hands were gripping firmly onto the elder Malfoy's muscle-bound thighs to anchor herself there, and her own legs were trembling and spread wide for the younger man.


	11. A Fine Line

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, and I'm not making any money. Don't sue me, I doubt you want my Paper Clip collection, because that's all you'd get in the settlement.

((Authors note: This is also posted on . It may be making a permanent move over there, depending on how raunchy I get. I suppose I may just keep posting until I get banned.)

(Author Note: I'll not waste your precious porn time with babble. Enjoy part two of the smex.)

Chapter 11: A Fine Line.

Tugging her panties down slowly, with baited breath. Even Lucius couldn't keep his eyes from the treasure that his son was about to reveal. It seemed like hours passed before finally the first trace of darkness showed. Raising his eyebrows a little in surprise, the youngest Malfoy finally slipped the intimate garment down to the muggle-born witches knee's in a swift, smooth tug. His smirk took on a nearly malicious cast as he looked down on her well groomed mound. The small strip of cinnamon brown curls that marked her sex was surprisingly dainty. "Will you look at that father... The witch is well kept. I wonder who she's done this for?" He asked, his forefinger and thumb delicately playing through the downy hair at the apex of her legs.

Lucius took another blow to his self control as he focused his vision on the surprisingly sexy young womans mound. He wanted nothing more than to lean over and bury his face into her folds, and taste her essence. And it seemed that his son, in the oddly altered state Draco was in, sensed that fantasy. Dragging two fingers through her wet slit, up and down, flicking over her clit once, only to pull away when she gasped in pleasure, the Slytherin raised his now glistening fingers to his face, to smell her juices deeply. From the near dizzy look in his eyes, it seemed like he got high off of her aroma. Draco sucked one finger clean, himself, before holding his middle finger out to his father. "Try her... She's to die for." He purred enticingly, watching as the older man tentatively leaned in and took the proffered digit into his mouth. It only took a millisecond before his eyes slid closed, and he groaned. It had been ages since he'd had the taste of a sweet, young, virile woman in his mouth. And even then, he'd never sampled one as sweet as this. It was like pure honey. After many long moments, Draco slid his finger out with a soft pop thanks to the applied suction. Laughing warmly, the flaxen-haired youth ducked his head, and carefully spread the hypnotized Hermione's legs wide open, watching as her lips naturally parts slightly for him.

In the dim light, he could still see the liquid excitement that slicked her folds, and with a sweep of his tongue over his lips, the Head Boy situated himself to lay between her legs, his face level with his prize. It only took two fingertips to part her sex, exposing the slick pink flesh to him. "Her clit is already hard, as well." He analyzed for his father, who was not at such an advantageous viewpoint. Lucius was just barely keeping himself rooted in place, his hands gripping tight onto the breasts that overflowed even his broad hands. It was hard enough with the girls face practically nestling against his achingly hard cock to keep himself in check. With Draco's thorough descriptions though...

"She is a virgin, as well father. I know you like virgins." Draco mused aloud. The elder Malfoy was slightly taken aback at that. He'd never spoken that preference to anyone. Not even Severus. But then, in this state, Draco could see things about peoples desires... "Her little hole is so tight, I can barely see it." His second statement was just as nonchalant as his first, and without any further pretense, Draco leaned in and dragged his tongue through her sex, mapping out the dips and rises of her flesh. The first one, the way his tongue dug lightly into the entrance to her tight channel, caused the Head Girl to tense, only to relax right after, and then to tense twice as hard when his agile tongue circled her clitoris.

"O-Oh Merlin...!" She gasped out, her voice breaking a bit as she did. Her hands finally shifted to grip the sheets on the bed, pulling on them as Draco began to suck, and very lightly nibble, at her tender nerve-bundle. Before her legs could convulse up to clamp around his head, Lucius leaned forward to push them flat to the mattress with a firm grip. Though, this new position was no better than the first.

Instead of having her head nuzzling into his groin, he was now straddling her head. Looking down, he could see his intimidating, twitching cock dangling over her face. Sometimes, with the undulation of her body trying to buck into Draco, his manhood would swipe across her lips. He wanted nothing more at that very moment to dive into her mouth, and to fuck her as if it were a hole meant for him. To his surprise, she suddenly opened her mouth, her lips fastening around the bulbous, mushroom shaped head of his cock, and began to suck and swirl her tongue about the bit of flesh like it were a treat. Groaning, Lucius shuddered visibly, and watched for a good while in awe, before glancing back to what Draco was doing. He was still buried face first into the witches sex, but his eyes were focused intensely on the older man. Eyes that had a bit of a stronger glow to them at the moment... Even for the New Moon. Lucius growled. "Don't force her to do things, Draco. That's manipulation." He hissed. Pulling back from what he was doing, Draco raised an eyebrow.

Hermione let out a groan of disappointment at the loss, only to make Lucius groan with how intense the vibrations of her voice had been on his cock. "I don't see you pulling away, Father. I'm not forcing you to keep your cock in her mouth." Draco pointed out, but to prove a point, the glow faded out from his glacial eyes. Even though he'd released his suggestive influence on Hermione, the Gryffindor witch continued to suck hungrily at the length between her lips, even taking more of it into her.

"She's quite good, isn't she, father?" He asked, watching with interest, disregarding the fact that his face was covered in the girls love-fluids still. Cursing deeply, Lucius reached over and grabbed Draco's neck, pulling him to lean up so Lucius could duck in without breaking the blow job he was getting. Now in range, the older Malfoy slowly, and thoroughly, licked Draco's mouth, chin, and cheeks clean. Draco chuckled in satisfaction at how the situation was proceeding and grabbed a fistful of his fathers hair. He used that girp to pull the man into a dominating kiss, pushing as much of his Hermione-flavored saliva as he could into the older mans mouth, some of it streaming from their warring lips down onto the soft torso of the momentarily forgotten girl beneath them. It was a shiver from Hermione, thanks to the chilled saliva on her naval, that made Lucius break the kiss with another groan.

Draco took the opportunity to shove his fathers face down by the handful of silvery silk strands into the quivering twat that was begging for more attention. Lucius was no match for Draco physically. Not in this form, not tonight. So he submitted, and eagerly lapped and ate at Hermione, taking his fill before Draco yanked him up again. This time, the younger Malfoy leaned in to clean his fathers face. Meanwhile, his free hand shoved the older mans hips down, seating the lengthy cock even deeper into the witches mouth, ignoring the sputtering gag that followed. He made sure that Lucius stayed buried to the hilt inside the writhing girls mouth while that shared a delicious, sloppy kiss that only made an even bigger mess.

Finally, Draco let up, and Lucius pulled out of Hermiones mouth, letting the girl breath. She gasped for air to fill her lungs, while Draco took over again, tasting her, and teasing her. But now, his impossibly nimble, and long tongue, was working itself inside her hole. She'd only ever put a single finger inside of herself before, afraid of doing anything more on her own. Draco's tongue was wider than her finger, and reaching a spot inside of her that she'd never reached. Crying out in pleasure, she felt her body begin to tremble. She knew this feeling. The tightness in her groin was harder, and hotter than she'd ever felt before though. Lucius cursed loudly and leaned back, letting Draco's hands take over holding the girls legs open, while he began to fist his length hastily, jacking off fast. Just as he felt his balls tighten and lift, he dipped the head into her open, panting mouth, and let out pulse after pulse of hot cum into her. She choked a little on it, spluttering it up and trying to turn her head, but Lucius held her still and continued to orgasm into her mouth until she finally had no choice but to swallow what he was pouring into her. It was the rich, pungent taste of Lucius' seed filling her, and the way Draco was now brushing his thumb over her clit in time with his tongues thrusts that threw her over the edge and into an orgasm that nearly sent her unconscious.

What happened next was a blur to her. Draco, leaning back, eyes closed as he took in deep breaths, as though he were smelling the deepest, most intoxicating incense, was absorbing the energy the two magical beings had exploded with their orgasms. Lucius took the moment of weakness to grab his wand and cast a quick disabling charm on Draco, the younger Malfoy falling to the floor with a hard thud. Lucius pulled away from Hermione, hauling the girl up to her feet and half carrying her to the door, and shoving her into the bathroom. "Go to bed, before he breaks free, if you want to stay a virgin tonight." He barked at her. The man looked almost wild as he commanded her. She could only stand there, confused, weak kneed, and wobbly as he swung back, slamming and locking the door shut. Staring at the wood for a long minute, she swallowed hard, wincing as the taste of cum suddenly brought reality crashing back to her.


	12. Filler

Disclaimer: Same thing as always. Don't own it, not making any money off of it. Don't sue me.

Chapter 12: Filler.

The morning rose on Hermione, and for once, she didn't rise with it. The girl, in an indescribably level of shock, had staggered back to her room after the event that had taken place in the Head Boys dorm. She felt a little numb, hardly able to recall all the details of what had happened. Most of what she recalled was a beautiful swimming feeling of pleasure and euphoria, laced with the thick scent of sex, that still burned at her sinuses. Even as she sat on the edge of her over-stuffed bed and stared at the wal, she was confused. It took her an hour to get herself to lay down and stare at the ceiling until she drifted away. When finally her alarm went off, an alarm that she had in place as a precaution for the rare nights where she overworked on homework and slept in, the head girl snapped awake, and for a moment all was fine. Until memories flooded over her like a cold sheet of water drizzling onto her head, chunks of ice tracing down her spine. The memories now were all too vivid and her face was pale. Clutching at her blankets, the gryffindor squirmed uneasily, as the inner battle consumed her. She felt sick to her stomach, remembering, and even still tasting Lucius' seed in her mouth, and the feel of his length shoving down her throat. And how much she'd loved it. That's what bothered her the most. Finally lurching from her bed, the young woman darted to the bathroom, a hand gripping her stomach as she felt like she was about to lose what little dinner she still had inside of her from the night before.

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!" She screamed when she stumbled right into a finally partially clothed Draco who had been a few feet from her door. All she had felt was his warm skin on her face, before she turned on her heels and ran back out, slamming and locking the door behind her before magically locking it as well. He was the very last person she wanted to see at the moment. Slipping on some pajama pants, Hermione gathered up her uniform and her wand, and stalked out of the Heads tower, to go and get ready for the day with the Gryffindor girls.

Tiredly, Draco frowned. That had been odd. Hermione had come barreling into him, before yelling words he'd never thought he'd hear the prim witch say, before she'd run away again. Glancing over his shoulder to where his father was at the sink, performing a shave charm on the stubble that had grown across his jaw, the younger Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Do you have any clue what that was about?" He asked, finally grabbing the towel he'd gone over for, and walking back to look at his haggard appearance in the mirror with a wince. Lucius sighed and looked at his son in the broad mirror.

"Oh, it's probably a combination of many things, Draco. You know women. I'm assuming, though, that the majority of her troubles are due to the fact that you molested her last night, and forced me to molest her as well." Lucius said in a bitter tone, obviously still displeased with how that had gone. He had saved the little witches virginity at his own expense. And if it weren't for his extensive knowledge of healing and pain spells, he would have been in far too much pain that morning to stand at the sink so casually.

Looking sharply at Lucius, Draco hissed. "Again?" The younger males eyes were wide, his eyebrows furrows, and the bags under them were a deep tired purple. The changes he went through during the New Moon took a toll on him, and it showed. Lucius finally turned to look at him full on, the dominant figure between them once again, though the roles had been reversed the night before.

"What do you mean, again, Draco? You've touched the girl before?" He asked in a harsh tone. Draco pulled back in exasperation.

"Only a little bit, and it was just the other night! I had no control, father! I don't even remember it, but she assured me that I offended her physically somehow... Merlin..." Draco suddenly sagged tiredly, turning back to the mirror and bracing his hands on the rim of the sink. Dropping his head so that his blond hair curtained around his face. Around his neck, the slytherins shoulders jutted up, and thanks to the weight he'd lost recently over the stress of his predicament, the ridges of his vertebrae were more visible than normal. "I don't know how I can keep this up, Father... I know you're doing your best but... It's not getting any easier. And if this is happening one a month... There's no way we'll be able to keep it a secret."

Lucius watched Draco with a certain level of sympathy in his eyes, a wry grimace across his strong lips. Finally, a single broad hand came up, and the elder Malfoy gripped his sons shoulder. "You're wrong, Drake. We will keep this up, and get through this. We're Malfoy's. Severus is working in a potion to test on you this next month to see if we can hold the symptoms at bay... And until then we have to work on Granger, and somehow either persuade her to forget these events, obliviate her or..." Trailing off, Lucius wasn't sure he could get himself to say the words.

"Or what, Father? We don't have that many options. It's just those two." Draco muttered, pulling away from his fathers hand, and starting to head to the bedroom again.

"Or we some how convince her to become another sex buffer for you on those nights were the curse is too much for you to control. She wanted it last night, and she enjoyed it. She just... doesn't know how to like that she enjoyed it yet." Lucius suggested, though his tone was not hopeful. Draco paused in the doorway, and scoffed at his father over his shoulder.

"Convince the mudblood to fuck me a couple times a month? No strings attached? Sure. Like that would ever fly. Get your head out of your arse, father. Granger hates my guts, and yours too, and she has every reason to." ~

Hermione felt haunted. But instead of being haunted by ghosts, she had living people tormenting her. Draco was finally back to classes, seeming to have recovered from whatever had gotten a hold of him the night before, though he didn't look good at all. It wasn't hard for any of the teachers to believe that he'd been sick, with the way he looked. Hermione knew different. Something was wrong with him, and she couldn't rest until she knew. But she also couldn't bring herself to go near him. There was so many things that were wrong with what had happened the night before... She'd nearly been raped if Lucius hadn't saved her... That in itself was disturbing. Lucius Malfoy was the last person she'd expect to save her from getting used like the tool that she figured he saw her as. She assumed that he'd probably feel as though she deserved it.

But all through breakfast both Malfoy's were glancing to her enough that she felt like the entire school would notice some how. For the first time in her entire time at Hogwarts, Hermione Granger wanted to skip a class. With Double DADA up first for her, she didn't know how she'd make it through a whole two hours with Lucius. But it was her sensibility that kept her from chickening out. She went to class, and she even took the front row seat that had been deemed to be hers. Thankfully, Lucius ignored her completely. It was noticed. A few hushed voices sounded all around here by the time class was half way through. Hermione hadn't answered a single question for the whole period, and Lucius hadn't called on, or tormented her. It was odd. And out of character. Finally, as the bell sounded to signal a change of class, Lucius looked straight at Hermione.

"Miss Granger. I want to see you here, in my office, tonight at 6." He delivered finally. His gaze on her was hard, and bordering on hungry. Enough to make her shiver. She bit her lip, and nodded, before darting out of the room with the rest of her classmates to make it to her next class without falling face first into the black hole that Lucius always seemed to create right under her feet.

(Authors Note: Time for some review responses!

Hope: I'd like to address your reviews first because they've been on my mind. I appreciate you reading, and writing in. And your sweet compliments. I want to say firstly that I'm not a Ron-Basher. I'm sorry if you feel that I'm not writing him canonly, but I feel that I am. I am not portraying him as an idiot, or an angry bastard. Simply as he is. Mule-headed, a little dim when it comes to girls and the things that bother them. I like Ron, a lot. But as much as you seem to love him, that's how much I love Lucius. I understand that you feel Lucius is a criminal, and yes, he is. But is his one of the three main people in this story. And, if you'll kindly remember, this story does not follow the universe rules past Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, because I have chosen to keep Dumbledore alive, which in return means that Snape has not been outed as a Death Eater, and many of the crimes that you're hung up on Lucius not being in jail for have not happened at all. I suppose I should have made that clearer. But I do not want to drag out a debate about the laws and facts, and what should and should not be regarding this fiction. I'm happy with the direction it's taking, and I'll not be changing the plot I have set out. Thank you again hun.

Lady Bookworm80; I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Thanks for sticking around and encouraging me!

Ldeetz; I hope I updated fast enough for you hun!

Cullenspet; Hahahahaha! I'm glad I didn't disappoint you love! Sorry for the wait. I can only write so much smut before it's too much even for me. ._.; You guys have no idea how hard it is to get through a chapter in one sitting for me XD!

Lilashannah; Thanks for taking the time to review dear! She is certainly someone to envy. Mmmmhmmmm.

Angeles; My dear Angeles, I'm sorry for being so evil, but I have to. It makes for a good story, and trust me, when Draco and Lucius finally get a go at Hermione, it'll be SO worth the wait.

Beautifully Severe; Thank you SO much for reviewing, and for your compliment hun! It's reviews like yours that keep me writing. I'm really happy that you're enjoying. Keep hanging in there, and I promise I won't disappoint you.

Marks Pet; I missed you all as well ;A; It is getting pretty steamy, huh? I know I didn't go for the full on three-some, but it was too soon, and there is a bit more story building I want to do before it gets that far. Stay tuned for this next chapter and you'll understand why dear. 3 Thank you thank you thank you.

Queen Ruby; I'm sorry! Please don't pout! It just wasn't the right time for the full monty. I promise I'll make it up to you soon.

Jess; Thank you so much Jess. I'm glad you're enjoying my plot. It's building itself pretty well, and I promise I won't let the plot suffer for sex, like so many fics do. Hermiones in for a whirlwind, I'm sure.

Voracious Reader; Phwoar {a slang term meaning to express the sexual attractiveness of another person . As in, "God Madam Hooch is sooo phwoar!" Pansy exclaimed to Millicent who wrinkled her nose a bit. "If by phwoar, you mean old!"}Yes... Yes the characters do hate me. A lot. Particularly Draco, at the moment. In fact, he's been giving me very mean dreams in return for ultimately cockblocking him from Hermione from the time being. I'm really really happy that you appreciate how much depth I'm trying to give the mains. I honestly believe, that as a pureblood, Lucius would have much more of an instilled sense of honor than to take advantage of a muggleborn of all people. Especially with Draco in the state that he's in, I just don't see him letting that happen. Of course that doesn't mean he didn't thoroughly enjoy what he got. 3

Ocolao; Thank you for joining in love! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Dawn; You're incredibly sweet, dear. Here's more for you!

Dark Lady Snape; I'm sorry to leave you hanging! I hope I got this up quick enough for you dear!


	13. Where's the Love?

A/N: Hey guys. So, this was another long hiatus for me. My personal life got crazy, and quick. Things have evened out, and I can finally pay my fanfictions their due respect. If you'd stuck around with me faithfully, thank you so much. If this is your first time reading, then welcome, and I hope you enjoy!))

Chapter 13 :Where's the Love?

It was only lunchtime, and already Hermione was sweating bullets about her 'meeting' with Lucius that evening. She could hardly chew, she was so anxious. So instead she poked her stew around it's bowl and sighed, constantly fidgeting, until Harry looked straight at her.

"Hermione. Did you suddenly learn how to scry out of your broth?" He asked. Looking up at the Boy Who Lived with a confused expression, she cocked her head.

"No, you know I'm rubbish at divination." She replied, leaning up a little. He finally smirked.

"Then why are you staring into your lunch, and acting like you're watching some uncomfortable vision of the future?" He asked. Blushing a little, Hermione gave him a wry smile, and shook her head.

"It's nothing really..." She said softly. Across the table from her, Ron looked up, slurping out the last dredges of broth from his own bowl.

"Oh come on now 'Mione. Even I can tell something bugging you, and you're always telling me how oblivious I am to things like that." He replied. The head girl couldn't help but laugh a little at that.

"I say that, because you are." She pointed out, before heaving another sigh. "I'm just worried about a couple classes." Ron looked completely incredulous.

"You? Worried about a class? What's that mean, you might not get perfect marks for once? You'll always pass anyway, you know that right?" He delivered, breaking up a hunk of bread.

Harry wasn't as convinced.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a particular Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher giving you detention, would it?" He asked. A couple of their classmates looked over in surprise.

"Detention? Blimey, 'Mione! Whaddya do?" Rolling her eyes, the brunette witch shook her head.

"It's not detention... per se... Professor Malfoy just asked to see me in his office this evening." She tried to be nonchalant about it, but Harry wore that worried expression that he always had when he suspected something. Ron just looked a bit upset in general.

"He didn't say what about? Maybe I should pull out the invisibility cloak and-"

"No!" Hermione interrupted, grabbing Harry's arm. She did NOT want he or Ron knowing the content of the conversation she was going to have with Lucius. Realizing that her reaction was a bit out of place, she flinched and pulled back from Harry, smoothing her hair a bit. "I mean... No, Harry. It's not really worth risking the cloak being discovered. It's probably about the length of my last essay that I turned in. I was 2 feet over the maximum requirement." She was hastily gathering her things, and rising from the table. She needed to go, before Harry asked more questions and saw through her excuses. She always forgot how well he really knew her. It was hard to keep anything from Harry...

She was the one oblivious this time, as she walked out of the Great Hall, quickly. Oblivious to the two pairs of steely grey-blue eyes watching her leave.

6 pm rolled around much to quickly for Hermiones tastes. An hour before dinner, she knew she couldn't miss it, and then try to say later that she was ill. However nauseous she felt. 5:57 found her outside the office door withing the DADA classroom, smoothing her vest, and her skirt, before she knocked lightly on the door. No more than twice had her hand tapped the wood before it swung open, Lucius looking at her expectantly.

"Punctual. Good. Come in, Miss Granger." He said, stepping aside and holding the door open wider for her. But not so wide that she wouldn't brush against him walking inside. She cringed inwardly as her arm brushed against his chest, before hurrying over to a chair, and sitting down. Her fingers were white knuckled, as she gripped the hem of her skirt.

"P-Professor Malfoy..." She started, but realized she had no clue what to say, or what this whole thing was about. So she didn't continue. Lucius just smirked, and closed the door behind him, walking over to lean on the edge of his desk, right in front of the young witch.

"Hermione Granger. It seems there is a situation between us which must be... discussed. Will you object to me placing a silencing charm on the room? I doubt you want any of this getting out almost as much as me." He suggested. Gritting her teeth, she nodded her agreement. "Good. I'm glad we're on somewhat of a similar page." And with a flourish of his wand, the charm was cast.

"What are you going to do to me?" She blurted out, her eyes widening a little when she realized what she'd said. But they only narrowed again when Lucius began laughing at her outburst, looking up at the pureblood.

"To you? My dear girl, I'm not going to do anything to you, except talk. I realize our last... intimate encounter was far too intimate, and I feel it has come to the point where I can no longer disclude you from the truth." She relaxed a little upon hearing this, leaning back in her chair. Though tension remained in her shoulders in legs, ready to bolt if she needed to. The elder of the two sighed a bit, shaking his head. One hand rose to stroke his strong chin for a few moments. "Firstly... I'd like to hear you theories. I'm sure a witch of your caliber and renown has at least one."

"At least? Professor Malfoy, I have hundreds of theories. Some simple, some complex, but only one that you've personally guided me towards. Your last assignment, yes? On Lunar-Synchronized Creatures." Lucius' eyebrows rose, indicating to Hermione that she'd surprised him a little by narrowing it down so accurately, so quickly. He nodded to her a bit.

Taking a deep inhale through her nose, Hermione crossed her legs, left over right, and tugged on one of her curls, frowning.

"When I considered all of Draco's... Odd behaviors, his new characteristics... and considered them in relation to your lesson, I realized that Draco's suffering the effects of a change from an infectious Lunar-Synchronized creature. And when you look at the cycles he seemes to be going through, his changes most obvious towards the new moon instead of a full, it's not much farther from there that I can only conclude he's been infected by a Ccubi."

Indeed, Lucius was impressed. He was finding himself in constant awe of not only this witches knowledge, but her ability to use it. "Clever, Miss Granger. A very educated and thorough deduction. And a correct one, at that." He replied at last, sighing a bit as he raised his hand to massage the bridge of his nose. "As you can well assume, it has been... difficult for Draco to adjust. From my research, I've found nothing that gives me a definite guideline of what to expect, how I can help him. He was infected this summer, as I'm sure you've figured out already as well. I don't believe his change is complete, and as the Ccubi infection is completely unlike any other Dark Creature Contagion, it's hard to predict his actions. I've figured out a way to control him, but as you witnessed, it's not exactly fool proof."

Hermione was glad to finally have the closure of knowing she was right. But it didn't make her feel any better.

"Professor... I can't help but wonder why you allowed Draco to return to school this year, knowing how... dangerous he is." She was trying to phrase her words tactfully. Lucius' expression became pinched and wry.

"What else was I to do, Miss Granger? Pray tell, would you have kept your son locked up in your home, treat him like an animal? I don't think you would. This arrangement is fully known, and approved of by your precious headmaster. I assured Dumbledore I would personally contain Draco during his times of... Heat, and in exchange, I would teach for him, in this rather famously cursed position.." Properly chastised, Hermione knew she would have probably done the same as Lucius. She hadn't taken into account how hard this must be on the pureblood man. She wasn't about to ask how he managed to have sex with his own son. She'd seen how Draco had been at the height of his lunar cycle. The most righteous man wouldn't have been able to refuse the Incubi effect he had on people.

"Professor... I won't tell anyone about Draco's... predicament... But I can't go on living in fear in my own dorms. I also can't, in good conscience, allow him to roam the school if there's a possibility he may attack another student." Hermione broke into the silence at last. Lucius nodded his understanding. He rose from where he leaned against the desk, and walked to the mantle of the fireplace behind his desk.

"I realize this. Which is why I have a proposal for you, on Draco's behalf." Immediately, her heart dropped into her stomach. She had a feeling...

"You want me to give myself up to Draco every new moon." She said in a deadpanned tone. "You do realize he hates me, and I dislike him quite a bit as well."

Laughing bitterly, Lucius looked over his shoulder at the witch. "And my wife has an annual game of trying to poison me at Christmas. I think you remember quite well that when Draco is at the height of his Heat, he is a different person completely. And even you, as prude as you are, enjoyed what he did to you. Sex requires little more than flesh and pheromone. Of course, I'm not insisting upon this matter. I simply wished to propose to you this solution, a means to an end." The head girl was less than pleased by the sense that Lucius made. And yet...

"As I recall, Malfoy, you know very well that I'm a virgin. I wasn't exactly prepared to throw that aside for such things like becoming a sex toy for an Incubus. Let alone an Incubus who's tortured me consistently for the last 6 years." Lowering his gaze to her bare knees, Lucious felt a surge of arousal swell over him. God, he loved virgins... And a feisty one at that.

"I will remind you, gently, Miss Granger, that you are still a virgin right now, because of me. Were it not for me, you would have been robbed of that last night." His voice chilled Hermione, and she anxiously tried to tug her skirt down, to obscure his line of sight. "That being said, you now have 3 and a half weeks to find someone to give your... gift... to. That is, unless you want to risk Draco usurping it for himself. You might be surprised to know that any male in this school who's preferences are even remotely heterosexual would give anything to lay with an attractive girl such as yourself."

"You included?" Hermione didn't know what possessed her to ask that, but she was starting to see she had an issue controlling her mouth around Lucius. She immediately regretted her question, as her professor leaned forward, large hands bracing on the arms of the chair she sat in. Though she tried to make herself small, his elegant face was inches in front of hers.

"Me included." He whispered, his breath warm, and smelling of peppermint and firewhiskey. Her cheeks warmed at the comment. Honey eyes locked onto his cold orbs. Even one as innocent as herself could see the blatant lust in them.

"But I'm a muggleborn." She said softly. He didn't flinch.

"You're a woman. A blooming woman, filled with raw hormones, and a possessing a succulent figure of which I have had the pleasure of viewing, and tasting, you'll remember. I am a man. My beliefs and morals aside, I would naturally have a desire to taste, and claim you. I would not brag about it to my...friends, but then, a real gentleman never fucks and tells." Her heart was racing in her chest, a soft gasp drawn into her lungs when he reminded her that he had, indeed, helped to ravage her. A scene she'd desperately been trying to force from her mind since she'd woken that morning. She didn't want this. She didn't like it. He was her teacher. He was a Death Eater. He was a Malfoy.

And yet, she was aroused beyond belief. Her head swam with her want. She was wet between the legs. And convinced that this beast of a man could smell it, by the glint in his eyes.

"...Are you sure you're not the Incubus?' She breathed out, trying to sound normal. And failing, her voice breaking as she spoke. Lucius laughed again. This time it was a mirthless sound. His nose was touching hers now.


End file.
